Operation: MUSICAL
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: At the climax of Sector V's latest mission, a new music loving villain casts a wicked spell that causes the world to break out into random song. Expect humor, romance, and all around craziness as everyone is forced to sing their hearts out.
1. Begin Transmission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename KND or any song I use or spoof in this madness.

* * *

**Accessing K.N.D Global Mission Archive**

**Please enter Super Ultra Secret ADMIN Password Code: ●●●●●●**

…**Access Approved. Please Standby.**

…**Please select an Operation Report...**

**Operation** **M.U.S.I.C.A.L. has been selected. Please confirm... Confirmation Approved.**

**Now loading:**

**kids next door mission**

**operation:**

**m.u.s.i.c.a.l.**

**Madman**

**Using**

**Spellbinding**

**Instrument**

**Creates**

**Awkward**

**Looneiness**

***WARNING! Error In Cheetos Processing Unit. In order to retain stable connection, transmission feeds must be supplemented Bi-Weekly. We at the Kids Next Door Global Mission Archive apologize for this inconvenience.**

**Initiating Transmission. Please Standby... **


	2. Symphony of The Music Meister

"What's the readout, Numbuh 5?" Nigel questioned out from his captain's seat of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Currently the five children of Sector V were making final preparations to complete a rather tricky case that had taken up most of their weekends. The Brit shifted his gaze to the spy of the team as she paid close attention to the radar systems. "Are we still on the right trail, or is it just another goose chase?"

"We're in the right direction, boss." Abby reaffirmed as she studied the signal. With every passing second, the sonar pitch would increase in frequency which only made her more confident of her assessment. "That weird energy reading is gettin' weirder by the second. Numbuh 5 don't know _what_ it is yet, but it's definitely comin' from the abandoned theater in downtown."

Nigel only nodded as he faced the team's pilot. "Get that, Numbuh 2?"

"You bet, cap'n." Hoagie's right hand stayed glued to the aircraft's control yoke while the other strayed to a lever below him. His hand pulled back, and the kids rattled slightly as he gave the S.C.A.M.P.E.R a little boost in speed. "ETA in about four minutes."

"Keep your eyes on the sky, Numbuh 2. I don't want any surprises before the we get there." His fingers twisted with the small joystick controlling his lazy chair seat, and the bald boy swerved around to address the remainder of his crew. "Alright team, I take it you all know the situation?"

"Yea, yea." Wally grumbled as he tuned the weapons system. "We're goin' in ta save a bunch of band geeks."

"They're not band geeks, Numbuh 4, they're in the choir!" Kuki fussed as she turned on the Aussie. Her hands then quickly fled behind her back to pull out a framed picture of beautiful dark haired kid singing on stage. "And they got my idol, Carol Cocorami! She's like, the best there is!" She then sighed as she looked at the picture, fiddling with her locks a bit. "How does she keep her hair like that?"

However, it did not help Wally sympathize in the least. In fact, it made his mood worse. "So they sing instead of play instruments. Big whoop." He then roughly leaned back in his seat and angrily crossed his arms as he grumbled. "I don't get why I hafta waste my time rescuing a group of snobby yodelers." So they were being held against their will. Whatever. It might help knock them off their high-horses.

Nigel frowned once Wally finished his complaint. "Because, Numbuh 4, these 'snobby yodelers' are KIDS. And it's our job to find out why they've been kidnapped."

"And it ain't just some group either. It's some of the best talent the east coast has ta offer." Abby further explained as she went over who had been missing so far. "Carol Cocorami, Candy Shasha, these guys are prodigies of elementary school plays."

"Who would wanna kidnap those losers?" Wally asked indecorously, not seeing how those prima donas were worth the trouble. "What's this bloke gonna do? Put together some big bad Broadway show?"

It certainly was a brain teaser. For the last few weeks, big names in school plays have been disappearing left and right. Reports from Global Command would read that during the play's intermission, the star of the show would outright disappear. As if out of thin air. Not a trace left behind. It had the Crime Investigation branch of the Kids Next Door in a fit.

But another weird thing was that some of these kids had been missing for quite some time; but no one other then the organization itself seemed to care. No kidnappings related to this crime had been relayed back to the police, and when questioning the parents themselves, the adults would stoically reply that their child was fine. They always answered with the same words, and same blank face. It was almost if they were in some sort of trance. But hypnosis or not, the sectors in the area have been on the case nonstop. Sadly, no one was able to make any head way. No clues, no evidence, no suspects. Some of the more impatient operatives were ready to file it as a dead end assignment.

That is until Sector V made up a plan.

Nigel spared Wally one last dry glance before turning back to Abby. "Numbuh 5, is the tracker we tagged Carol with still active?"

"Still goin' strong. She's right at the middle of that weird energy source I mentioned earlier."

"Right." The Brit then crossed his arms as he looked on out the S.C.A.M.P.E.R window, watching as the star riddled night scape blurred by. "I don't know who this 'bloke' is, or what he plans, but as Kids Next Door, it's our duty to stop him."

"Well we better get ready to start stopping." Hoagie suddenly called out as his terminal buzzed. His fingers flew over a series of buttons, and he turned to his leader with a sharp salute. "ETA in one minute. System's been switched to auto pilot and we're ready to drop."

"Right." Nigel then snapped out to the other three and they all awaited his order. "Numbuh 5, engage the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s stealth systems. Numbuh 4, get everything you can hold out of the armory. And Numbuh 3, prep the P.I.P.E.P.O.D.s." He then slammed his fists together as his shades gleamed with determination. "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

As the sector approached their destination, the performance was already beginning at the deserted Smitty Gal Theater. The windows of the building had long since been boarded up by wooden planks, the rusted metal of the sign had seen better days, and the lone ticket booth at the entrance had been raided; no one even bothering to replace the spider-web cracked window pane. The theater had been forgotten long ago, but tonight it would host the start of one final spectacle.

Inside the massive auditorium, the rows of seats had been cleared away; packed up and moved elsewhere. All that was left was the gaping floor space between the doors and the center stage. Scraps and broken arm rests littered the dusty tiles, and insects crawled along; scavenging for their next meal. But the real activity was closer to the stage itself, where an endless encore seemed to be dragging on.

"_~Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Doooo~_" An angelic chorus sung out. There lining the edges of the stage was dozens of children. Being held against their will. Every young one was strapped down into a cold metal chair. Their wrists ached against the roping, their skin was pale from lack of sunlight, their necks choked from strange collars, and their heads were encased in glass dome looking helmets. But despite their dire situation, they just kept singing, and singing.

With every note they sung, something strange occurred. The collar around their necks would flash, and as sound exited their cavity, it would take the colorful form of the note they were singing. The rainbow notes made real would then flutter to the top of the glass helmet, were it would be sucked into the pipe connected at the peak of the dome. The note would then travel through the pipe that stretched onto the floor behind the curtains; a strong ominous sound growing in volume.

"Yes, yes my darlings!" The voice of yuppie physique man chuckled out in glee. "Your toned tonsils are music to my ears!"

Below the stage, waving his arm holding a conductor's baton, was a young man that appeared to be in his late twenties. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and the upper part of his face was veiled by a sinister, ebony opera phantom mask. His body was dressed in a long white choir robe that was covered with purple musical eight notes that lined his sleeves and lower back. His free hand clutched his stand while the other arm continued to wield the baton.

The kidnapper continued to swing the baton around in motions similar to a wand. With each passing twirl, the music rod seemed to glow brighter and brighter, as did the conductor's laugh. "Sing. Sing my pets! Each note you utter shall fuel my grand design!" He demanded, and the children blinked their soulless eyes as they compiled. He watched as the power filled notes slinked back somewhere backstage, and then he flicked a glance to his wrist to read the power output.

"Oh marvelous! It's almost showtime." He chortled as he grinned an evil grin, a small gap in his teeth showing in result. He then turned to the captive children and swung his baton around violently. "Higher. Higher my salves! Do not stop until my device reaches its max! Ah ha ha ha!" The children strangely complied, and the conductor's strange device went on with draining their voices dry.

The man continued to laugh with wicked delight at his victory, until the sounds of an aircraft booming by overhead caused him to glance upwards. His eyes sparkled behind his mask as he looked on with anticipation. Finally, the audience had arrived.

"Ah, that's my que to begin the opener!" The man slowly leaned away from his stand and poised the conductor baton towards the floor. With a snap of his finger, the baton grew and expanded into the size of a cane; never stopping until it clinked against the floor. With a laugh, the man flipped himself upwards onto the stage, landing behind the children. "Keep singing my pets, whilst I prepare." He chuckled as he disappeared behind the curtain; the kids still singing due to his command.

The moment the strange man left, the five Kids Next Door operatives made their entrance. Five large drill shaped pods cascaded down from the ceiling, not stopping until they engraved themselves into the floor. When the pods finally halted, the wood around them fell to the floor revealing the agents of Sector V. All of them carried various 2x4 weapons and were ready to go.

"Alright! Nobody move!" Nigel roared out as he aimed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R around. The Brit gripped the melee implement with a pensive look, only to lower it confusion when it appeared no one was there to greet them. "Uh…h-hello?" The poor boy glanced around stumped as his accent echoed across the vast auditorium.

Kuki blinked as she lowered her B.O.O.G.S slapper and peered the place curiously. "Aw, we're late?" She then nervously giggled as the scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry guys. Guess I took a _little_ too long in the bathroom."

"It's not that, Numbuh 3." Abby mumbled as she lifted the rim of her cap up. "Ya can't be late if there's no one here."

"Just great!" Wally growled as he threw his M.U.S.K.E.T. to the ground. "We came all this way to find a big pile of nuthin. AGAIN!" He vehemently raged as he kicked the blaster away in anger. "I can't believe I wasted a good night of Z's for this!"

"Maybe it's not all hopeless." Hoagie grinned as he pointed to the other end of the auditorium. "Look! It's the missing kids!"

"What are they doing?" Kuki asked as she tilted her head. She thought kidnapped children would be crying pleas for their mothers. Not crying out meaningless lyrics. "Are they rehearsing for something?"

"Strangest rehearsal if I ever did see one." Nigel seriously commented as he took in their restraints. He held his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R at the ready as he began to advance forward. "But now that we're here, it's over."

"I don't know, Numbuh 1. I don't see any fat ladies singing. Hehehe." Hoagie chuckled to himself. "Get it? Cause they actually _are_ singing but they're all mostly…Hey!" He gasped when he realized the other four had moved on ahead without him. He then loaded his soda spraying B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P and scrambled to catch up. "Wait for me!"

As soon as the pilot joined the rest of the group, they formed defensive positions to make sure they didn't get any ambushed on their blind sides. Nigel and Wally kept their eyes peeled in the front, Hoagie secured the middle, and the girls fell in the back. The only sounds that could be heard was their clacking footfalls, that and the singing choir as the drew nearer.

Which was _really_ starting to get on Wally's nerves.

"HEY!" The blond bellowed out. "WE'RE 'ERE TA SAVE YER CRUDDY BUTTS! SO CAN IT BEFORE I GIVE YA SOMETHING TO SING ABOUT!"

Abby grit her teeth as Wally raged on. But as the captive kids just kept on singing, grating her own patience, she couldn't help but find her anger being directed elsewhere. "Y'know, the sport's gotta point. There's no reason they should be singing now."

"Maybe they're being threatened…by someone other then Numbuh 4 that is." Hoagie muttered as the team neared the stage. However, when his eyes chose to trail over to the choralists at one precise moment, he froze as his pupils bugled behind his golden goggles. "G-Guys, I think I've lost it." They all stopped for a moment as the pilot motioned to what spooked him. "Did that…_note_ just come out of her _mouth_?"

Wally turned his attention to the stage and was about to call the boy crazy, but his insult died in his throat as a low blue energy flew out of singer's mouth. "…I don't flipping believe it."

Kuki was less shocked about the ordeal then the others. The Asian just seemed to 'oh' and 'awe' at the multitude of pink hues and bright reds. "Pretty colors…"

"_Evil _colors." Nigel growled as he composed himself. He didn't know what those sick adults were up to now, but he was going to make sure he put a stop to it. "Enough fooling around, gang. Let's get these kids out of here!"

"I'm afraid there will be none of that, Kids Next Door." A jaunty voice echoed out from around them. The kids jumped and aimed their weapons wildly, but they for the love of them could not pinpoint where the man was coming from. His voice was all around them. "I can't have you brats upstaging my grand début!"

Nigel snarled as he tried to find the coward. "Alright you fiend, your kidnapping days are finished! Come out with your hands up and we _might_ play nicely."

"Kidnapping? How dare you accuse me of such heinous crimes. Ah ha ha ha!" The man taunted, much to their annoyance. "It's hardly kidnapping when they come along willingly."

Hoagie glared as he glanced towards to the still singing children. "They came 'willingly', eh? How would you define that?"

"Let's just say I have a certain _way_ with words." He smoothly uttered out. His voice sounding a tad different this time.

And the five noticed it. They somehow _felt_ it. It was like as he spoke in that high pitch, the world around them felt more fuzzy. Wally stumbled a bit before he roughly shook his head. "Enough of this crud! Just who do you think you are, bub?"

"Oh how rude of me! I know all there is to know about you, and yet I am a vague shadow in your eyes. Let us rectify that little matter." As he finished, the snapping of fingers could be heard. The children on stage halted in their singing, and low shifty music started to flutter through the air. "Allow me to introduce myself."

The five became fidgety as the music began to play all around them. They themselves felt oddly dizzy and began to stumble around in a drunken manner. "Ugh." Abby groaned to herself as she held her head. "What now?"

"I dunno." Wally mumbled as he covered his ears to block out the sound. But he fumed when he realized it did no good. "Argh! This stupid music is givin' me a headache!"

But always the odd one, Kuki only beamed as she bobbed her head to the tune. "I don't know. I think it's kinda _~catchy~._" Her eyes then widened as her hands fled to her mouth, while the others just stared at her confused.

Abby blinked as she tried to analyze what she just heard. "'Cuse me girl, but uh…did you just sing that?"

Kuki then frowned as she shook her head to deny it. "No! No I did _~not~._" She then looked around nervously as she suddenly did it again. "W-Wait, I think I _~did~._" She then squinted her eyes shut as she felt another wave coming, but some loud ringing in her ear just kept getting louder and louder. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore and let it out in one large melody. "_I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing~_"

Hoagie wiggled a finger in his ear as he tried to stop some strange noise he was picking up. "_~And in my ears I swear I hear a real annoying ringing~_" He then gasped upon realizing _he_ just sang himself.

Wally grumbled around trying to find the strange man as he spoke himself. "_~This cruddy game is very __lame and someone's gonna pay~_" He then stomped the ground as he was forced to submit to this girly act as well.

Abby rubbed her chin as she tried to deduce what was wrong with them. "_~An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway?~_"

Nigel himself glared as his finger graced the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s trigger. "_~Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur...~_" They all glanced to one another, and shared a nod as they all unwillingly sang in unison.

"_~They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable, and really butt kick-able~_" They all agreed as they conversed with each other; completely unaware of the shadow looming up behind them. Finally, they felt the presence, and tensed. "_~That dirty rotten rat is…~_"

"_~THE MUSIC MEISTER!~_"

The five were taken by surprise by the man behind them. But before they could ask, he sung out his namesake. His booming voice came out as powerful as a sonic wave that blew them all back towards the center of the V landed with in a tumble and rolled around before they could recover. As they shakingly got up they looked back towards the stage.

Teetering over the edge like he owned it, was a tall man in a blue zoot suit. Musical eight note designs came down his chest like buttons, and his dark opera mask hid his twinkling eyes. The kids growled as they reared their weapons up, but the man simply used one hand to lean on his baton shaped cane as he rose his other up while he sang again.

_Put down your toys, children_

_Leave them all at, the door_

_Your resistance to my charm now ends,_

_When I belt these power chords!_

His smooth voice boomed out again, and the five dropped their weapons. They stood there shocked. How did he make them do that? But they didn't have time to ask as they felt the strong urge to get down on their knees. They fought against the strange force, but it was no use. Nigel sneered at the man. "How are you doing that, adult?" He questioned, barely managing not to sing.

_Children or adults, it really doesn't matter_

_You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter,_

_As I regale you with my story,_

_You'll know you have no choice but to do my evil bidding,_

_When you hear this booming voice!_

Hoagie watched as the man sang in mirth, the captured children around him acting as his backup. "Just…who are you?" He struggled out. His eyes then widened in fright as the conductor glowered down at him with a crooked smirk; the music picking up into a faster pace.

_Ohhhhhhh,_

_I'm the Music Meister! _

_(He's the Music Meister)_

_And everyone just fawns._

_(He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns)_

_And so for me it's destiny, to be the maestro of villainy,_

_Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_

The Music Meister lowered his head as he came down from the high note. He then chuckled as he glanced down at the operatives on their knees. "It is so good to finally meet your acquaintance, Sector V. But sadly, I'm afraid I can't let you play hero to my pets just yet." He proclaimed as he motioned to the now free children. But they only stood around their chairs. Standing there with blank looks on their faces. "Not that you could, anyway."

Wally heaved as he tried to get up from is kneeling position, but grunted when he found his body just would not comply. "What the crud is goin' on!"

Abby herself stayed silent as she pieced it all together. When he started singing, his impulse caused them to drop their weapons. And then there were the kids who would not leave his side on stage. Her lips crinkled as she figured out what was happening. But it didn't make that much sense. "How are you controlling everyone?"

The Meister grinned as she spoke her query. "Ah, now _that_ is quite the tale. Pay attention." He then started again.

_Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,_

_But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher,_

_The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,_

_And it was then, with wicked glee, I made those puppets dance!  
_

_I'm the Music Meister! _

_(He's the Music Meister)_

_And everyone just fawns._

_(He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns)_

_I'm Music Meister, crime became my path_

_He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath._

The music slowed as the all turned who sung out that last line. It was none other then Abby. The African American looked appalled she had uttered such a lyric. But she couldn't help herself. The music was getting to her, and the Meister's voice was too omiprenset to ignore. Right when she was able to spit in disgust, she flinched when she felt a hand behind her. She turned to see the Meister smirking down at her, his visage creeping her out.

"Oh what a voice! It empowers me!" He moaned as he felt a surge of energy rush through his veins. He then chortled as he lowered the end of his baton cane towards her mouth; as if it was a microphone. "I must hear it again. Sing with me!" He then cleared his throat. "_~Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~_"

Under his power, Abby had no choice but to obey. "_~Ahhhhhhhhhhh~_"

The Meister laughed as he turned to Hoagie. "Now you! _~Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!~_" He challenged at a higher pitch.

The pilot groaned, but could not stop his deep voice from matching the Meister's level. "_~Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!~_"

The villain was giddy with delight at how wonderful this all sounded. "Excellent!" He then spun around until he stopped by Nigel's stiff side. "And now finally, the leader!"

The Brit tensed as he nervously glanced around. "I-I don't do so well with high notes…"

But the Meister would have none of it. "Nonsense! _~AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!~_" He sung out hypnotizingly.

Nigel tried to fight it, but he could shake off the sinister man's hold over him. Finally, deciding to let it happen, he gave it his best. "_~AAAAAAAAAAA-_AAAAAAAHHHH!"

It was a disaster.

"GAH!" The Meister and everyone around him cringed as he yanked the mike away. Nigel's horrible screeching voice caused the music to stop, and everyone to hold their ears in pain. "T-That was utterly horrendous! Never in my career have I heard something so revolting!" The Meister complained as he regained his composure "I have heard nails scratching against dried up chalkboards sound more alluring!"

Nigel growled as he stood and clenched his fists. "I said I don't do high notes!"

"I'll say." Kuki butted in as she shook her head. She then stretched her arms to get all the kinks out, but then froze when she realized what she just did. "Hey! I can move!" She shouted with joy as she began to dance around freely.

"Hey," Wally sounded as he stood up. "I can too!"

Abby stood up, adjusting her hat as she chuckled in Nigel's direction. "Heh heh. Numbuh 1's bird call musta been enough to knock off the lame brain's trance."

The Meister's eyes widened behind his mask as the news caused him to step back. "What!"

Kuki giggled as well as she glanced at her ruffled leader. "Never thought I would say this, but thank Zero for Numbuh 1's bad voice!"

"Yeah guys. Right in front of the bad guy, that's _real _nice."

"Guys! Missing the big point here!" Hoagie interrupted. "We can move! Which means we can shoot! Which means we can put this jerryatric on a permanent intermission!"

Nigel blinked before it finally clicked. All five kids leaned down for their weapons and suddenly charged. "Get him!"

The Meister snarled as he waved his cane into the air. He then came down into a violent swing which caused lasers in the shape of music sheets to fly everywhere. As they collided with the kids, he performed a series of athletic back flips until he was back on stage. "Not so fast, Kids Next Door. This little number is far from over!" He then smirked as he used his voice to take back control over the kid singers around him.

_You better tow the line, you see,_

_Because your wills belong to me,_

_And now my friends you have the chance..._

_To show those brats how well you dance!_

The Meister laughed as the dozens of children growled and leapt off stage to hold off Sector V. While that was begin settled, the sharply dressed man turned and disappeared behind the curtain once again. Meanwhile down below, the operatives were trying their best to avoid seriously injuring those they took oath to protect. But yet they could not let the villain win. Hoagie dropped into a roll as he let a raging boy zip past him. As he came up, he snapped out his B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P and fired a volley of highly condensed soda at an oncoming girl. A kid leapt and tried to take him down from behind, but the pilot only got to his feet and hoisted his leg up to bat the kid away with a kick. He quickly fired to the left as another came out of nowhere, and when he went down, Hoagie tried to reach the stage. But his path was blocked by a group of youngsters he was forced to deal with.

Kuki slowly backed up as she let her B.O.O.G.S do its job. Any kid who dared to come close was instantly slapped away by one of the three spinning gloves. A girl came running for her, but the Asian just lowered her weapon down and let it catch her in the chest. When she pulled the trigger, the B.O.O.G.S began to spin along with the controlled foe. She swung the girl and threw her into another coming up on her right. Kuki then looked around as she noticed she had became crowded. But she only grinned as she twirled into a spin while manning her B.O.O.G.S, transforming herself into wild slapping tornado.

Wally had foolishly discarded his weapon, and was forced to fend with his hands. But that was ace with him. He delivered a swift uppercut knocking another singer away. He then ducked as another kid went charged in for a clothesline, and he buried his fist in his gut before he could pass. He kicked the kid away as he went down, then turned to face a slightly larger opponent. He grinned as he caught the hulk's fist, and used his strength to spin him around. While he was stunned, Wally jumped into the air and used his hands to grab the sides of the kids head. Using his hands to pull himself forward, Wally grunted as he buried his knees in the saps face; flipping off as he toppled over. Stupid band geeks.

Seeing as they were closer to the stage, Nigel and Abby combined their efforts to get to the Music Meister. The mocha skinned faced the front blasting away anyone opposition with her S.C.A.M.P.P, while Nigel stayed pushed into her back guarding her rear by swatting off any stragglers with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The girl narrowed her orbs as she blasted them all way, only to mumble a cruse when her charge ran out Not wanting to waste any time, she threw her weapon to knock back the foes while her arm locked with Nigel's. At that que, the Brit hit one last kid with his weapon before clicking his heels and propelling in the air with Abby in tow.

The two landed on stage, sharing a brief smirk at their success. But their victory was short lived as more children suddenly stalked near. Before they could raise their feet, Kuki and Wally jumped out from behind and took two out with a flying kick. More tried to overtake them, but they were automatically downed by soda beams as Hoagie joined them all on stage. The five converged and were about to go find the Meister, but then the curtains started to lift; revealing what was behind.

There, standing in his confident glory, was the Music Meister. He stood there, grinning as he held his cane in one hand, and a large glowing orb in the other. Inside the glass orb was the swirling musical energy he managed to collect. The dark, purple hue energy crackled wildly in its containment center; small blue bolts clashing against the glass. The man only laughed as he placed the orb on the end of his cane, his voice rising to sing again.

_And now that those brats' been delayed, your usefulness has passed,_

_A distraction is what I need, now my power's at full blast!_

As he sung, his trance over the kid singers finally blurred away. Nigel looked down at all the groaning and dazed children before snarling towards the villain. "What's the meaning of this? You kidnap them only to throw them away?"

"They've served their purpose." He then pointed the glowing orb attached to his cane and smirked once he saw them cover their eyes at its brightness. "For weeks I've toiled, gathering their pure voices' power to fuel my incantation. And now the moment we've all been waiting for has arrived. THE SHOWSTOPPER!" He bellowed as he slammed his cane on the ground, the wave of power knocking Sector V over.

_Now is the time I shall bestow upon you, my evil wicked dream_

_Yes my little scheme shall come to be, with the help of this machine!_

_For far too long have I been the critics' laughingstock,_

_But now as I cast my spell, it will be MY time to mock!_

_So now as the tables turn, I begin my sinister spree_

_For now it is time, for the world to sing to ME!_

With his chant over, the orb glowed and let off an expanding energy wave. It engulfed the Music Meister, stopping once it had him in its bubble. The air around him began to swirl as music notes of all colors appeared as aspirations around. But the villain continued to laugh, his spell about to come to be.

But the kids would not be defeated that easily.

"Stop him!" At Nigel's shout, all five kids jumped for the Meister. Once they were on him, they grabbed onto his cane.

"W-WHAT!" The man spluttered as the kids tried to pull his cane away. He then snarled as rage overcame him, he then swung the implement around, swinging the kids away. "I DON'T SHARE THE SPOTLIGHT WITH ANYONE!" His tantrum halted as he noticed the energy field growing until it overshadowed the building around them. "Sorry kiddies, but my production has officially been green lit!" A faint blue aura veiled his body, shielding him from the spell's major effects. He then laughed as his wave of energy continued outwards; spreading to the rest of the world as they slept.

But so caught up in his victory, he failed to notice the very same blue veil glittering away over the five kids of Sector V. The team groaned as they got to their feet, trying to shake off the weirdness that had just occurred. "Ugh." Wally muttered as he tried to focus his vision. "What just happened?"

"Oh, you shall see in time my dear friends." The Music Meister boomed out. They looked up to see him leaning forward, balancing on his baton cane. The glowing orb still tingling with power. He then made of show of glancing at is watch, and shrugged. "The victory celebration will have to be postponed I'm afraid. I have much to do if I am to prepare for my grand finale!" He crackled as he swung his arms around, the fast paced music flaring up one last time. "Fare-the-well, Kids Next Door. For now, I bid you adieu." He bowed as he tapped his cane against the floor. As the kids leapt to stop him, he suddenly floated into the air atop of a flying red eight note that appeared out of nowhere. The villain continued to laugh as he rose to exit out of the holes made in the ceiling.

_Ohhhhhhh,_

_I'm the Music Meister!_

_(He's the Music Meister)  
_

_I cannot help but boast_

_(He's the Music Meister, under his spell we're toast)_

_I'm the Music Meister, I won the night, now I must fly,_

_Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the SCOOOOORE!_

With that, the man disappeared into the night without a trace. Leaving a bewildered Sector V behind. A long drone of silence ranged on; no one really knowing how to follow that up. Until finally, Hoagie was able to utter: "He was a little flat at the end." All Abby could do was slapped her forehead.

Kuki blinked before summing it up herself. "Weirdest mission. Ever."

"For once, I agree with ya." Wally grumbled as he tried to get that stupid tune out of his head. "But is it over?"

Nigel glared to where the Meister disappeared. "Yes…for now." Then adjusted his glasses as he looked out to the confused singers beginning to get up. "Come on team, we still have to get these kids home." All nodded as they began to walk over to guide the captives to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R parked outside. Intending to put this night behind them.

* * *

Far above the abandoned theater, crouched atop a metal tower, was a smirking Music Meister. He chuckled as he watched Sector V take off. He then shook his head. They had no idea.

"The poor charlatans," He rattled as he dusted off his dark zoot suit. "This is only an opening act to the grand performance of insanity. Soon the world will bend to its knees before my voice entraps all who dare to oppose me." He grinned as he lifted the orb to his face; his pupils reflecting malice off the addicting energy. "So grab your popcorn folks, once the intermission is over, the true show begins." He then craned his head back and bellowed.

_Those brats fail to comprehend the chaos I've unfurled_

_But now I shall sit back and laugh as madness clouts the world_

_For they all will run around and spout their dark desires_

_While I ploy in the shadows and begin my grand empire!_

_Ohhhhh_

_I'm the Music Meister! _

_(He's the Music Meister)_

_And everyone will fall! _

_(He's the Music Meister, and he shall doom us all)_

_And so for me why I'll just grin, as the world is forced to sin!_

_Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and soon I'll be the one true lord! _

_Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

**-Transmission Interrupted.

* * *

**

**"I'm The Music Meister!" Batman Brave and The Bold: Mayhem of The Music Meister-  
**

**Why did I call him the Music Meister? Because Neil Patrick Harris is awesome. And no, don't expect any caped crusaders to be running around. This isn't in the crossover section, I just borrow the Music Meister's name and likeness cause he rocks.**

**That's the start of my MUSICAL. It's a stand alone Operation. REBOUND, DOWN UNDER, and OPPOSITE never happened here. Got any favorite songs you want me to spoof? Tell me and I'll see what I can do. This is something I do for fun when I'm not working on Cold Reception, The Operation series, or MASS EFFECT (I swear I will update that!). And I'm sad to say the Cheetos are still giving me troubles. So expect updates for this story in bi-weekly packets. **

**See ya in two weeks!  
**


	3. Models of Behaved Delightful Juveniles

"Get the fruit! It's more points!"

"I'm not gonna get the fruit."

"Get the fruit!"

"I can't, the – "

"Get the fruit!"

"You need to get the fruit!"

"Shut up! I _can't_ get the – "

"Get the fruit! You gotta – "

"I'M NOT GONNA GET THE FRUIT! THERE'S A CRUDDY GHOST RIGHT _THERE_!"

Wally's frustrated roar shook the two operatives at his side into a stunned silence, and then the beeps, boops, and waka-wakas of the massive screen before them entrapped them all once more. Kuki and Hoagie sat at opposite ends of the crimson, refurbished couch while the resident Australian stood atop the center cushion; his eyes were solely focused on the television, and his fingers ached as they mashed away on the controller. But the pain would be worth it. Soon, victory shall be his!

"C'mon, c'mon!" Wally angrily chanted as he maneuvered his small character around the foes. This stupid game cheated! It had to be, because there was no way a normal AI would be able to predict his brilliant strategy and know where he was going to go next. But right when he was about to take a bat and smash the system into a kajillion pieces, he caught a break. The idiot ghost thought he would go _left_, but being the genius he was, he fooled them and went _up_. Take that physics! Using the small window of opportunity, he twisted the analog-stick and grinned like a madman when he acquired the final power up he needed. "YEAH! Run away you pansies!" He crackled as he turned the tables.

At his right, Hoagie nodded like a wise sage. "Excellent cunning, young one," However, he had to shake his head in disappointment as Wally went after the ghosts, instead of taking advantage of the time he now had to get the very last pellet. "But your overconfidence will be your downfall."

"Aw shut it! I know what I'm doin'!" The blond snarled as he turned a corner; laughing in devious glee as another one bit the dust. "Come ta papa!" The points just kept racking up.

Kuki opted to silently cheer the boy on as she watched from his left. The cute girl fiddled with the strings of her new bright purple sweater in anticipation as the boy with the gray hoodie neared the end of the level. But Wally was so caught up in his new streak that he seemed to ignore the telltale blinking of the ghost. And only when he prepared to make a fatal left turn did she make herself vocal. "No! Don't go in the wrap tunnel! Keep straight!"

But Wally just shrugged off her warnings. "Relax, will ya? I'll get the stupid pellet once I eat the last…" He was then forced to trail off in shock when his power up ran out of juice. The ghost returned to normal and he was too close to alter his course in time. So the blond could only stare on blankly as the enemy killed him; taking away his last life and effectively ending his run.

A tense quiet filled the living room. Kuki and Hoagie shared nervous glances as Wally just stared at the 'GAME OVER' message. He just stood there, no emotion playing on his features, and the two knew that was never a good sign. After a few seconds of debate, Kuki slowly reached out with a sleeved arm to comfort the blond, but it was that moment Wally chose to explode.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CRUD!" He outraged as he threw the controller to the ground. "STUPID CONTROLLER! STUPID GHOST! STUPID TWO-BIT GAME!" The boy looked about ready to jump and take his fury out on the system itself, and the only thing stopping him from doing so was his two friends holding him back. Wally struggled for a few more minutes, but after a while, he finally quit. The two let him free and he just flopped down on his rump, crossed his arms, and let an angry pout emerge. "It's not fair!"

Hoagie spared a look to the screen, deciding to just shrug his shoulders when the high scores started to pop up. "We told you to get the fruit."

"Take your fruit and shove it!" Wally snapped at the pilot, not in the mood for his I-told-you-so attitude. He then locked gazes with the screen, glaring behind his golden fringe. "I was close! SO close that it's not even funny!"

"Wow, you really were!" Kuki exclaimed as she pointed to the top of the KND online leaderboard for the game. "You only needed two more points to beat Numbuh Infinity's top score." It was true. The gamer-tag smexy362 had been knocked down into third place by BlondBoomerBANG who had just taken second. But sadly, Infinite_Pwnage still had first place by two tiny points, just as the Asian mentioned. Kuki turned to a twitching Wally with a smile. "If only you hadn't slipped up, then those three hours would've been worth it!"

"Why you smart little – "

"What are y'all yapping about?" A groggy voice from the doorway moaned out. The three looked over the back of the couch to see Abby stumbling along. The girl was still outfitted into her long blue nightgown and white slippers with her trademark red cap placed haphazardly over her slightly frizzled hair. She lifted the rim up a bit to send the ones who had woken her a dry glare. "Numbuh 5 was up all night on reconnaissance and she would like ta know why you insist on wakin' her up."

Hoagie gave a sheepish grin as he scratched under his aviator hat. "Sorry, Numbuh 5. We got bored and decided to raid my video game stash for some fun. Numbuh 4 here was trying to crack Infinity's highscore."

The mocha skinned girl crinkled her lips lightly as she raised her hat towards the three. "Well keep it down, or Numbuh 5's gonna set a new highscore in whack-a-nerd." With her threat made, Abby let the headgear fall back onto her scalp before letting a out a drawn out yawn. "She would like to try and get her eight hours in before we have to go on some mission."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Kuki waved off. "Global Command was nice enough to give us the weekend off!"

"Cool." Was all Abby uttered before making a U-turn back to her bed, but she suddenly stopped short and glanced over her shoulder again. The fact finally cemented in her mind that someone wasn't present in the large room. "Where's Numbuh 1?"

"He's in the comm room." Wally answered. The blond had dropped to his knees to search for a new game to play. "The guy's been up all mornin' annoying the crud out of who ever picked up at the Moonbase."

At that, Abby let out a groan. "What's he doin' now?"

Hoagie just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he's trying to see if there's any assignments available. To Numbuh 1, the words 'day' and 'off' just don't go together."

Kuki looked to the ceiling in contemplation as she tapped her chin. "I think he said something about the music man we fought two weeks ago."

"Oh. _That_ again." Abby sighed to herself. It indeed had been two weeks since the sector's first encounter with the new villain. While they completed their mission and rescued the missing kids, they still lost to the man overall and he had succeeded with what ever he was planning and escaped. It was something the team wanted to put behind them, Nigel however…

"Better go make sure he doesn't bite off someone's ear." The girl mumbled to herself as she went down the hall.

"Yeah, sure." Wally muttered offhandedly. After a moment of looking, he smiled as he picked up the case of another game. "Okay, Numbuh 2, pop this in and – "

"Hey, no fair!" Kuki suddenly whined catching the boys' attention. The girl huffed as she crossed her purple sleeved arms. "You guys have been playing all morning, it's MY turn to pick a game."

Wally snorted. "No way!"

"She's right, Numbuh 4." Hoagie begrudgingly agreed with the girl. "She's let us skip her turn twice. It's only right she gets to play something now."

"No. It ain't roight!" Wally huffed as he grumpily sunk down into the sofa. "She's jus' gonna pick something girly and force us to watch!"

Kuki swung her arms down and frowned at the blond. "I WON'T pick something girly!" In an attempt to prove him wrong, her eyes scanned the floor for something a boy would play. With agony, she forced her gaze away from Rainbow Parlor Party and blinked as she picked up the case with the most gory looking cover art. "How about this?"

Hoagie's eyes widened behind his goggles. "Death Monger Slamfest Three?" He questioned with a highly skeptic look. "I don't know, Numbuh 3. I think that game's a little too…_much_ for someone like you."

Wally himself arched a thin brow at the girl's pick. "Yea. It's _way_ too awesome for a girl like you to get into. Why dontcha jus' stick with yer Tea Party Sim?" He chuckled; figuring she would put it back down.

The Asian girl chewed on her lip nervously as she stared at the art on the back. She didn't think a knife should be used in _that_ place. But Wally's taunt was enough for her to clear her face and a spark to enter he orbs. "Start it up."

* * *

"For the last time, Numbuh 1," Herbert, better known as Numbuh 65.3, began. "we don't have any new information concerning this adult! This, Music Master guy – "

"Meister." Nigel interrupted and frowned up towards the large screen. The Brit's arms were strictly folded into his chest and his body stood tall and unmoving as he bored into the chubby mission assignment officer of the moonbase. "He calls himself, the Music _Meister_."

"Of course he does." Herbert muttered to himself as he rubbed his temple. "Whatever he chooses to call himself is beside the point, we don't know anything about him. Heck, some people up here think your report about him is a _bit_ farfetched." As he mentioned this, he reached down and produced a sheet of paper. Herbert read over it as he adjusted his glasses. "'Has the strange ability to control children with the power of his voice through song, or some hidden device in his cane that is oddly shaped like a conductor's baton.' That qualifies as _out-there_ wouldn't you agree?"

At this, Nigel rolled his eyes. "Oh yes! Flame wielding parental figures, giant lice, and pirates who turn into licorice at night. Nothing weird about that. But a musical conductor who hypnotizes people with lyrics? I MUST be insane!"

"Now no one's denying his powers or the fact you had an encounter with him, in fact we have some of our best operatives investigating it as we speak." Herbert pointed out to try and sedate the boy before he went off. "But as I said, only _you_ and your team have fought him head on. No other kid even scantly recalls a guy that fits the image you're describing."

"Ask the kids we saved then!" Nigel yelled as his hands shot up. "I mean, the man only _kidnapped_ them after all!"

"We interviewed each of the former captives, but they don't even remember being stolen away in the first place."

Nigel slapped his forehead and dragged his palm down the length of his face. "And that _doesn't _strike you as odd?"

"I never said that." Herbert groaned. "It's just that he's a new blimp on the radar, Numbuh 1. You know we have standard procedure when it comes to gauging new possible threats and enemies."

When the chubby boy finished, Nigel rose a brow as he sent Herbert a subtle glare. "It's funny how this standard procedure seems to only apply to MY sector."

"_Goodbye_, Numbuh 1." With that said, the screen went dark and the words 'end transmission' blinked across the panel. But the Brit ignored it as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't let 'em get to ya, boss." Nigel peeked over his shoulder to see Abby leaning against the door frame. The girl had her hands tucked into the pockets of her nightgown as a smooth smirk played about on her lips. "Ya know how Herbert is. He ain't got any imagination and needs to believe with his eyes."

"It seems like everyone up there shares that philosophy." He calmly spoke as he turned back to the blank screen. It had changed from the blank black to showing live feed from around the neighborhood; showing kids tucked in coats and jackets scampering around in the autumn weather. He crinkled his lips a bit before his voice fluttered out again. "But lately I'm starting to think that it's just me."

"Aw c'mon." Abby disagreed as she ambled into the room. "We both know that ain't true."

"Really?" Nigel offered her a questionable look. "It took the revival of Grandfather, every operative on the planet getting turned into Senior Citizombies, and destroying the old moonbase to get Numbuh 362 to admit Numbuh Zero could of existed."

"Now you really can't blame her for that." Abby replied as she leaned into the railing. "There was barely any proof before all that jazz happened."

"That's not the point." Nigel argued as he lowered his head. "I feel like I have to go through the ringer to get any solid credibility. To them I'm just a wild card dreamer. It's like no one thinks my word means anything anymore."

"Stop selling yourself short." Abby tried to lighten the mood. "You're a sector leader. One of the best Numbuh 5's had the chance to know."

"Only because of you." Nigel muttered as he moved closer to the computer. "No one else seems to think so."

"The team does. I do." The girl then crossed her arms as an annoyed frown formed. "What's with all the negative today?"

"Because I can't go one mission without being questioned about_ something_." The Brit grumbled as his hands gripped the sides of the console. "I mean you know what we fought. The Music Meister is bad news and is up to something sinister. I can feel it. But everyone else wants to see it as just another attack and leave it there." The boy stood up straight and slammed his fists together. "He needs to be stopped. But it's like I'm the only one who wants to do something. It's so infuriating."

"Uh huh." Abby muttered. Finally, she rose up and her hard gaze locked with his. "Now tell me what's _really_ been up with you lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied as he looked away. But with each passing second, his fingers fiddled with the collar of his red sleeves and his nagging curiosity kept biting away. But he couldn't. She was still looking. He could feel it. "Really. There's nothing wrong."

Abby had a hard time accepting that. "You sure?" He nodded, but that still didn't mean he was hiding something. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yes. But I can assure you I'm – " The boy was interrupted when a flashing light at the command console stole his focus. Thankfully forgetting about the conversation, Nigel adjusted his shades as he read over the screen. "The perimeter alarm just went off." He reported when Abby joined him at his side. "According to this, something big and hazardous is headed our way."

"Ain't that dandy." Abby grumbled. Of course something would happen and keep her out of bed. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but go get ready," Nigel faced Abby with a familiar look of spite in his stoic gaze. "Because whatever it is, it's coming from down the lane."

* * *

"YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT HUH? HOW ABOUT SOME OF THIS?" Kuki grinned as her fingers expertly leapt across the buttons. With one final combo, her fighter twisted around her opponent and caught his neck; bringing it down onto the concrete with a snap. The girl then hopped up and did a gloating dance. "OH! WHAT NOW? WHAT NOW!" As soon as the screen blanked, she skipped the lobby and dove straight into another match. "Come on you chumps! I wanna see some heads roll!"

On the couch, Hoagie and Wally sat completely bewildered. The pilot was slack-jawed. He had raised his goggles to make sure he was seeing this right, and it only frightened him when he realized that it was indeed true. Wally on the other hand, could not tear his gaze away. The Aussie couldn't believe what he was witnessing, and an enveloping look of awe could not help but etch itself across his face. He had never seen Kuki like this before. Well, that wasn't true. He had just never seen her act this way when it wasn't directed at _him_.

"ARRGH! Quit spazzing on the controls, you loser!" Kuki raged as she tried to land a hit in, but her opponent just kept performing the same rapid barrage over and over again. Finally, her character was knocked out with one final blow, and the Asian felt her fury boiling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh NO! I did _NOT _just lose to a button mashing noob!"

While the girl spewed endless death threats at the screen, Hoagie shivered and huddled tighter to himself. "Scary."

Wally blinked a few times, and could only sum up his thoughts with one word. "Whoa…"

"–so you hear that, GTOBoyH8ter? I'm on to you! I will find you and KILL you in your SLEEP!"

"Uh…N-Numbuh 3?"

"Huh?" And just like that, all the rage and pent up aggression fled Kuki's body in an instant. The girl looked up from her position on the floor and sheepishly smiled as she fiddled with the controls. "Oh I'm sorry guys. You probably want to play too!" She then reached to the side and pulled out another remote and offered it out. "Anyone want to go one-on-one?"

Wally was still reeling from the event. "…whoa…"

Hoagie glanced to the remote, then to the cheerful, innocent expression coating Kuki's sweet features. "Depends. If I win, do I get to keep my head?" He fearfully questioned in regards to her furious response to losing. However, it seemed his fears were null when she giggled and passed him the control.

"That's just silly talk, Numbuh 2." She gushed as they went to the character select menu. After she had her set fighter, a dark look appeared. "You won't even survive the first round."

"What was that?"

Before she could responds, the shrill treehouse alarms went blaring off. The television screen shut off and restarted flashing the words 'RED ALERT' in bold blood red. Lights and bells rung out from random corners of the room, and it was enough to finally jar Wally from his daze.

"W-Wha?" The blond stuttered out as he frantically looked around. "What the heck is goin' on?" Hoagie was about to answer, but Nigel's voice over the intercom beat him to the punch.

"Game time is over! We have a code D situation on our hands!" The British accent rung out loud and true. "Grab what you can and report to Deck Ten on the double!"

The three did not have to be told twice. Hoagie hopped over the arm of the couch and made a run for the other side of the room. The boy skidded to a halt and his fist struck the wall as he stopped. A section of the tree opened to reveal a hidden cubby of weapons. He grabbed two S.P.I.C.E.R.'s and tossed one towards Kuki. After loading his own he made a beeline for the door; bending over to grab his brown coat and backpack along the way.

As she flipped over the couch, the purple sweater wearing girl caught the S.P.I.C.E.R as her athletic feet graced the deck. She turned to wave over Wally, who followed along side her after he pulled a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. from the pouch of his gray hoodie. Once the two were armed and ready, they both rushed off the join the others.

Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally finally exited the warmth of the treehouse and stepped out into the chilly autumn air. The three looked over to see Nigel and Abby glancing over the side with their S.C.A.M.P.P.'s. The chubby pilot decided to take point on the right whilst Kuki did the opposite. Seeing that they had it handled, Wally fixed his weapon into a ready position and tried to get an idea of what they were up against. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that something is on its way to attack us." Nigel uttered as he kept his sights trained on the environment. "We just don't know what."

"Those creeps sure do got a lotta nerve." Abby grumbled. The girl had to quickly change into her dark blue hoodie and dark cargo pants, and it showed. "Comin' up to annoy us outta nowhere."

"Agh, where are they?" Hoagie asked heatedly when he could find nothing on the streets below. Well, some the neighborhood kids were running in terror, but they couldn't tell him why at the moment. "I don't see them anywhere down there."

"Then we suggest that you try looking UP!"

Before the five could react, a large metal cleaver blade swung down violently from above. The blade sliced through the wood easily, and the deck was abruptly torn away from the rest of the treehouse. As the deck plummeted to the earth, Sector V sprung into action. Abby's hand latched with Nigel's while Wally and Kuki gripped Hoagie's arms. The leader and pilot jumped off the falling detachment with their passengers in tow. Nigel activated his jet boots while Hoagie pulled a string to kick start his mini chopper backpack. Their modes of transportation spared them the fall, but the ambush wasn't over. Before they knew what hit them, a large metal fist struck out and batted the kids like flies. With their flight interrupted, the five fell the rest of the way to the ground ungracefully.

Sector V slowly moaned and groaned as they untangled their limbs and crawled away from the collective heap they had formed. Nigel looked back as Wally and Kuki hefted Hoagie up and the Brit offered a hand to Abby who accepted. As he helped her, he glanced around the see they had fallen in his front lawn. But then he was brought back to the situation when the ground tumbled and the kids of the neighborhood let out a collective scream.

"So sorry to break your fall, Kids Next Done For." The operatives looked up to snarl at the source of the looming shadow. There before them towering over the houses was a large, round, disc standing on four metallic legs. Near the front of the machine were two twin cleaver blades swaying to and fro, while on the side of the dome were two retracting arms with bulky steel fists. But there, comfortably seated in the center cockpit of the ebony contraption, were the five strictly dressed Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The five's dull sky blue eyes trailed down to their enemies and they could not help but chuckle slightly. "On second thought, we're not _that_ sorry at all. He he he he he."

Wally loaded his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and had it aimed, dead centered on the brats. "Long time, no butt whoopin' ya cruddy dorks."

"Yeah." Hoagie added as he targeted them as well. "We were afraid you found some new playmates to toss you around."

"Oh there's no need to fret about that, Hogarth. While there _are_ much more skilled sectors to bother with, we admit to taking immense personal joy in plotting your ends." They droned out with smirks. The smaller variation of the Really Really Destructive Machine clinked forward; the cleaver blades glinting in the sunlight. "Look at this way; the longer we are absent, the more profound our next confrontation will be. You should feel honored that we forgo our human resources and take the time to destroy you directly."

"Oh trust me, we're _flattered._" Nigel sarcastically rattled as he glared at the five. "So what's the 'profound' plan this time, delightful deviants?"

"Nothing too far from the usual." They admitted. The blond in the front pressed a series of buttons and the mech began its work. "Terrorize the neighborhood," A metal fist slammed down onto the street causing a miniature earthquake. Cars flipped over, fire hydrants spewed torrents of water, and children cried as they tumbled over. "Cut down your pathetic play fort," One of the cleavers swung up and outwards. It connected with the bark of Sector V's tree; leaving a deep, foreboding incision. "And of course, put you losers six feet under!" They proclaimed as they swung the second clever.

The five operatives ducked and rolled under the swipe, but the Delightfuls didn't seem that upset about it. "Not all that dazzling, but simple is so much easier. And you five do indeed make it so easy when all you utilize are those stupid toys you try to pass off as weaponry." They laughed while mocking their equipment.

Hoagie growled as he inched closer to Nigel. "_Really_ hate to agree, but they got a point. It may be smaller, but this low grade tech skill won't make the cut." He laughed at his little joke. "Get it? Cause they have…big…" He trailed off when the others glared at him. Hoagie rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine then."

Nigel shook his head at his teammate and glanced up to the Delightfuls' machine. He groaned at how it reminded him of the first time they faced off with the Really Really Destructive Machine. But as Hoagie pointed out it was smaller. In fact, if he had to guess he would say it was smaller than…

"Numbuh 3," He spoke out startling the girl slightly. "I think it's time to try the Ground Pound."

Kuki blinked before she realized what that meant. "YAY!"

To his right, Abby chuckled a bit. "Huh. Numbuh 5 didn't think we were ever gonna use that plan."

"You'll just have to take my word for it."

At that, the African American sent him a side glance and smiled. "Always will, baby."

Nigel returned the gesture before letting seriousness take over. "Numbuh 3, you know what to do." Kuki nodded enthusiastically and gave a vigorous salute. Once done she turned and quickly skipped back off towards Nigel's house to climb back up the treehouse. "Alright team, keep Numbuh 3 covered at all costs!"

The Delightfuls growled when the five below lowered their voices to whispers. No fair! How were they supposed to cheat when they didn't even know their plan? But after a moment, they looked on flabbergasted when Kuki broke off towards the treehouse. Who did she think she was? "Where do you think you're going, Sanban?" They sneered as the mech lifted its fist, but before it could strike, a gumball zipped past Bruce's hairdo.

"Hey, delightful dorks!" Wally called out holding his smoking G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. "If ya wanna get ta her, ya gotta go through US first!" He exclaimed as the team centered around him.

At that, the Delightfuls gave a dull look. "Is that all?" Their expressions turned devious as they forgot about the Asian, more focused on crushing the four weaklings below them. What could that ditz possibly do anyway? Probably ran off to cuddle with a rainbow monkey. "But since you're insisting on a death wish, then far be it from us to deny you!" They roared as a metal fist shot down.

As the fist came down, the four spilt into separate directions, but the quake was enough the send them tumble. The four were barely able to recover in time. While Sector V waged war with the Delightful Children, the neighborhood kids who were hiding began to pop up and watch.

Over near an over turned car, a dark haired girl and her older brother rose up to see what was going on. At the sight of Sector V, the girl smiled. The Kids Next Door would handle everything. But then she looked to the Delightfuls and glared. Suddenly, she felt like she could hear a small ringing in her ear. And when she spoke, her words almost sounded, lyrical. "_~Those monsters! Their sinister, selfish intentions are nothing more than to torment us all! We must hope Sector V shall prevail with victory, and defeat those delightful juveniles!~_"

The brother grabbed his younger by the shoulders and pulled her down. He didn't want them to get involved in struggle. "_~We'd best stay calm, lest they bring us harm. For we are no match for those delightful juveniles.~_"

Across the street hiding behind a bush, three more neighborhood girl popped up and nodded their heads in agreement. "~_Yes yes! They are delightful juveniles!~_"

Once they had finished stunning their four foes, the Delightfuls raised the cleavers in hopes of doing away with the meddlesome pests once and for all. But right when they heard the neighborhood kids sing about them, they glared down at them. But then, a ringing could be heard in their ears and they grinned evilly as they turned the all the children below. "_~Yes. Yes. We ARE Delightful Juveniles!~_"

Sector V stopped immediately once they caught up with they just heard. They did double takes towards the Delightfuls who grinned in devious pride. But before they could say anything, the neighborhood children sung in chorus again.

"_~For they are delightful juveniles!~_"

"_~They are behaved delightful juveniles!~_"

The Delightful rose from their seats and began strutting around atop their machine. "_~And it is, tis a glorious thing to be a delightful juvenile.~_"

"_~They are the models of delightful juveniles, models of de-light-ful juveniles!~_"

They was a slight pause in which the four operatives of Sector V chose to sit up. They shared looks of disbelief with each other and had the most strong feeling of déjà vu. It would be Hoagie who would chance to break the silence. "Did…did they all just – " The four then jumped when a quick, patter like music started up out of nowhere. They all huddled closer together as the neighborhood children began to dance and form around the towering mech they were running away from not even three minutes.

The music started a continuous beat, and Nigel felt his shades slipping off as he looked up to the Delightfuls, who were just about to start singing. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

_We are the very models of behaved delightful juveniles_

_We exterminate all our foes with a well mannered regal style_

_It's our sick obligation to make battles quite historical_

_Wipe out Numbuh 1 to Numbuh 5, in order numerical_

As they sung, the metal hand of their machine suddenly snapped out and plucked a stunned Nigel from the ground. The metal hand slung him upwards into the air and flipped him up and about like he was a coin. The Delightfuls chuckled at his wails and continued.

_We're very well acquainted, too, with functions of all death machines_

_We know every trick of every trade to use with our evil schemes_

_About skirmish tactics we're just teeming with a lot o' news_

_With many cheerful ways of how to go about destroying you_

With one final flip, the large hand caught Nigel dead on as he fell. Once he was secured, the Delightful began to squeeze him, grinning when the neighborhood kids picked up and sung out in symphony.

_(With many cheerful ways of how to go about destroying you!)_

_(With many cheerful ways of how to go about destroying you!)_

_(With many cheerful ways of how to go about destroystorying you!)_

With a snap of their fingers, the hand holding Nigel lowered him down and waved him around in front of his team. Taunting them. The four sprinted around trying to grab him and get him free, but the hand just kept motioning back and forth with ease. The five controlling it just laughed as they played a twisted version of monkey-in-the-middle.

_We're not beneath exploiting all cruel forms of manipulation_

_Watching you squeal brings forth a very miraculous sensation_

_Again, we exterminate our foes with well mannered regal style_

_We are the very models of behaved delightful juveniles_

Deciding to risk it, Abby bolted from the group and leapt to free her leader. But as soon as she got close enough to touch the bald boy, the opposite metal fist shot out and trapped her in a similar way to Nigel.

_(Again, they exterminate their foes with well mannered regal style,)_

_(They are the very models of behaved delightful juveniles!)_

The fists containing the first and second in command reeled in close to the Delightfuls, and they giggled with glee at how the large hands slowly squeezed the life out of them. Once the pressure slackened again, they mocked Nigel and Abby's organization as the two took painful, but needed, gulps of air.

_We know all your doltish leaders, from Zero to Three Sixty-Two_

_No matter which generation, the end result is that they'll lose_

_Candidly, we view them as nothing but mockingly inferior_

_While our gleaming status is nothing short of superior_

Their gazes them traveled down to Hoagie and Wally, who were shaking and snarling respectively. While they stood there and wondered what they should be doing, the Delightfuls rolled their eyes as they chose to ignore the idiots.

_We won't waste ammunition on epigrammatic malingerers_

_Those weaklings aren't worth our time, on this we really can concur_

_We don't prefer to dawdle, so we readily aim for the core_

_Which at the time are those infernal urchins at the Kids Next Door_

As the children around them sung in courses, the pilot and fighter of Sector V stopped and sent heated glares up to their enemies. They saw them as weaklings? They didn't think they were worth their time? The two sent each other devious glances as they nodded in unison. So while the Delightfuls basked in their glory, Numbuh 2 and 4 used their foes' blindness to free their friends.

_(Which at the time are those infernal urchins at the Kids Next Door!)_

_(Which at the time are those infernal urchins at the Kids Next Door!)_

_(Which at the time are those infernal urchins at the Kids Next Next Door!)_

Hoagie and Wally slowly crawled their way up the legs of the Delightfuls machine. Which was simple since the brats themselves seemed to think they weren't worth the effort. They peeked over the top to see the five standing in the center professing their superiority over all children of the world. So while their backs were turned, The pilot made his way towards Nigel, while Wally worked with Abby.

_When compared to them we take the conferment by a raging storm_

_How can we not while wearing these dashing and snappy uniforms? _

_Again, we exterminate our foes with well mannered regal style_

_We are the very models of behaved delightful juveniles_

_(Again, they exterminate their foes with well mannered regal style,)_

_(They are the very models of behaved delightful juveniles!)_

Nigel and Abby watched as their teammates climbed up the limbs of the metal arms. For a moment, it looked like the might have a chance of getting away unscathed. But then the four tensed as two shadows enveloped them all. They looked up to see the cleavers hovering over them; their reflections shining against the stainless steel. Suddenly, the music slowed and with each bat of rhyme, the Delightfuls inched closer and closer.

_It's true, we never skimp the opportunity to put on the heat_

_Or sitting back and plotting up a devious coup d'état _

_In some cases, we plan on ahead without our Father's consent_

_Only because we love the prospect of your disembowelment_

Nigel gulped at that last bit, and from the seriousness in their gazes, he knew without a doubt they meant business. The Brit looked up at the blades, then followed their targeted path, and noted with some surprise, that one was aimed for Wally, while the other was centered on Hoagie. Looking from the sharp blade to the arm the hand was attached to, Nigel whispered down to the chubby boy as he made up a quick escape plot. "Numbuh 2." He lowly spoke to get the boy's attention; hoping the Delightfuls wouldn't hear over the music. "On my mark, I want you to let go of the arm."

Hoagie paled, wondering if Nigel was sane at the moment. The lack of oxygen to his brain must really be affecting him. But then he followed Nigel's line of sight, and felt the need to slap himself for piecing it together himself. "Gotcha, chief."

Abby caught Nigel's look, and nodded as she relayed the plan to Wally. "Ya get it, sport?"

"No." The blond grumbled as he loosened his grip. "But I'm gonna hafta do it anyway." As they finished planning, the Delightfuls went to wrap up their little number.

_We try to devise ways for Nigel to relive getting bald_

_Or coming up with something so horrible it makes Wally appalled_

_Our planed torture for sweet lil Abby is c'est très magnifique_

"…Uh…" The music paused and the Delightfuls mumbled to themselves for a moment. Trying to figure something that rhymed with that last bit. As they plotted, their gaze trailed to the chubby Hoagie and snapped their fingers as inspiration hit them. "Got it!" They sucked in air, and continued with the song.

_You don't even want to know what we have in store for the fat geek!_

_(You don't even want to know what they have in store for the fat geek!)_

_(You don't even want to know what they have in store for the fat geek!)_

_(You don't even want to know what they have in store for the fat fat geek!) _

At that, Hoagie gave them a dry look. "Wow. It must of taken you _forever_ to come up with _that_ one." His sarcasm, however, faded away when the cleavers rose high. After sharing a look with Wally, he nodded and prayed this would work.

_For our strategic knowledge, though dragging and filled with animosity_

_Has been implemented solely for the downfall of Sector V_

_Because, we exterminate our foes with well mannered regal style_

_We are the very models of behaved delightful juveniles_

_(Because, they exterminate their foes with well mannered regal style,)_

_(They are the very models of behaved delightful juveniles!)_

With the final lyric sung, the Delightful Children swung the cleavers down, which was when Nigel gave the signal.

"NOW!" On his shout, Hoagie and Wally loosened their grips and fell away seconds before the blades connected. The sharp implements of destruction continued on their trek and easily sliced through the metal limbs. With arms cut off from the rest of the machine, the mechanisms slackened; giving Nigel and Abby enough leverage to free themselves from the hands' hold. The team fell and reformed on the ground, leaving contemplating and furious Delightfuls above.

"WHAT!" They outraged. "You mean to tell us we sang all that for nothing!" They then slowly blinked as they realized something. "Wait a minute…we SANG?" How in the name of Fatherhood did _that_ happen?

Hoagie and Wally helped their leaders stand, and alternated between that and mocking the Delightfuls in their failure. "Ya did, you bunch of GRILY GIRLS!" Wally crackled as he bent over holding his ribs. "Seriously! PLEASE tell me our cameras got all that!"

"Why you little…" The children seethed before forcing themselves to be calm. "No matter, for there's nothing to be ashamed of. We have being asking Father to enlist us into the school choir for some time now."

"That explains a lot."

"SHUT UP!" They raged as they raised the still intact cleavers. "You think you've won? HA! All you've done is delayed your demises! Nothing more! Your little fluke strokes of luck are nothing but minor setbacks to our plans!" They then blinked and rolled their eyes. "Although, we'll admit to not expecting the patter song."

Nigel glared at the children as he stood straight. But suddenly, the sound of a spring launching into the air caused him to smirk. "And you weren't expecting THIS, either."

"What are you…"

"_WEEEEEEEE!_"

They then suddenly stopped as an oddly shaped shadow enveloped their machine. The five glanced around them, until their gazes trailed to the sky. Then their snow white skin paled even more as the massive object neared closer and closer. Their faces saddened and they sniffled. "…that's not fair…"

_CRAAAASSSH!_

The Delightfuls' terrible machine was then reduced to nothing more then a crushed pile of metal rubble under the massive paws of Kuki and her H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P. The rab-bot's head titled as it looked down at the scrap under its heel. The moaning Delightfuls were then lately ejected and screamed as the were tossed out on the cold street. H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P then gave off something of a shrug, and rose its hind leg to scratch behind its metallic ear. It was about time _it_ crushed for a change.

"Ground pound…" Wally muttered to himself. His eyes then lit with understanding as he got the reference. "I get it!"

"Ew! I think I landed in _something_!" Kuki cringed as the cockpit hissed open, revealing the purple sweater wearing Asian. She then lifted up her helmet visor, and peered down to her team to give off a wave. "Oh, hi guys! Did I miss anything?"

Abby looked away from the girl climbing down, to the recovering Delightfuls. She recalled the song they sang, and let off a furious shiver. "Trust me, girl, you REALLY don't wanna know."

"And here we are, in the aftermath of your failed schemes. Just like always, eh?" Nigel droned out as he approached the Delightfuls. The Brit folded his hands behind his back and glared down at the five. "You just never seem to learn, Delightful Children. You when face the Kids Next Door, you'll always lose. How many times do we have to kick your butts before you give up?"

"You know what they say, Nigel." The five lowly uttered with their head hunched over. "If at first you don't succeed," They snapped their head off, showing off their wild eyes and grins. "Just keep trying until they're wiped out!" Quick as lightening, the five fired off a stun gun which threw Nigel back. With the leader down, Lenny pressed a button on his wrist to prepare their getaway.

As the others helped Nigel up, they all glanced over to rubble H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P was still seated atop of. It suddenly began to rumble, and suddenly, a large dome pod shot up. The pod tore through the rab-bot; tearing through its internal cotton-candy matrix. The large bunny themed mech twitched and whirred until finally it stiffened and tipped over; exploding as soon as it made contact with the ground. And thus, H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P was destroyed.

Again.

Back with the five, Hoagie slumped over as his form shook with anger. Finally, he could not take it no longer and snapped.

"That. IS. _IT!_" He roared, surprising the team. The pilot then reared on Kuki and got in her face. "I don't care what you _SAY_! I don't care what you _DO_! But, I am NOT going to fix that thing ANYMORE!" He heaved as he swung his arms out. "And NOTHING will change that! So say your final goodbyes! Cause H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P is gone now! She's DEAD!"

Kuki blinked as Hoagie took his frustrations out on her. When he was done, she sniffled. Her glistening orbs widened to puppy dog measurements and glossed over with wet tears ready to spill over. Her lips wobbled uncontrollably and her voice was a low, depressed squeak at this point. "S-She's d-d-dead?"

At the prospect of Kuki's waterworks, Hoagie found his anger dimming at insane speeds. If it was one thing he couldn't handle more then constantly rebuilding a total mech, it was a girl about to cry over something he did. "Uh…um n-no, Kuki. I-I don't t-think she's _really_ dead…" He glanced over to the damaged rab-bot. It would take at least four months to fix those ruptured springs. Then to spite him, the mass suddenly sparked and caught on fire.

Make that eight months.

Hoagie sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. He didn't want to waste his time on that thing again. But then he looked towards Kuki, on the verge of bawling, and sighed. "Maybe…if I'm not _that_ busy, I'll see if there's…anything I can…give me till summer." He caved. It didn't matter what he tried. She always got him to fix it somehow.

"Aw, how touching." The Delightfuls suddenly called out. The team looked back to the five to see them stepping into the escape pod they had just called. "As much as we would _love_ to take part in this Kodak moment, we have far more better things to attend to."

Nigel growled as he snapped out his S.C.A.M.P.P. "Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away this time!"

The Delightful Children just shook their heads. "But Nigel, the more time you waste playing with us, the less you have to assist your baby friends."

The Brit was about to shake off their comment and take them down, but suddenly, Abby's 2x4 communicator went of at her hip. "We got an incoming distress call from from somewhere nearby." The spy reported as she snapped the thing off her hand. "It's from Sector K!"

Nigel lowered his weapon in astonishment, but then snapped back to his enemies when he heard them laughing. The pod doors closed, and the Delightfuls blasted off as they flew away safely. The bald boy growled as he jerked his weapon down. As he got control of his anger he rubbed his scalp. "Patch them through, Numbuh 5." The girl did as ordered, and switched on her com link so all could hear.

"–_ome on, guys! You seriously need to pick up!_" A slightly miffed female voice muffled into her end.

Abby flipped her hair back and began to respond. "This is Numbuh 5, Stealth Tactical Officer and Second-in-Command of Sector V. What is your emergency?"

"_Numbuh 5?_" The girl asked slightly surprised. "_Oh hey! I haven't heard from you guys in, like, forever! It's Numbuh 23!_"

"Hi Numbuh 23!" Kuki squealed as she snatched the communicator from Abby. "Where have you been all this time? We were supposed to go see that new movie last week but you got sick with – "

"Numbuh 3! Get serious!" Nigel grumbled as he took the device from her. "Numbuh 23? This is Numbuh 1. What's the situation?"

"_Pfft. Now you care?_" She whispered back a bit sarcastically. "_We've been getting our butts handed to us by a bunch of teens for the last hour and NOW you pick up? Like, what's up with that, man?_"

"We've had our own problems." Nigel replied as he thought of the Delightfuls. "Where are you?"

"_At the Hugiplex Shopping Mall_." The girl answered as she lowered her voice. "_I ran out of ammo, and my team got held up at the food court. I've been, like, chilling in this dressing room trying to call and get some help. Seriously._"

"Well just keep 'chilling' for a bit longer, we're on the way."

"_Sweet! Oh yeah, I found some TOTALLY wicked coupons. You guys can, like, have 'em if ya get here_ _soon_. _Like now._ "

At that, Nigel hung up and tossed the communicator back to Abby. "So it all was a diversion." He grumbled as he took in all the chaos and ruin to the neighborhood. "Just peachy."

"Stupid dorks." Wally grumbled as he tucked his hands into the pouch of his gray hoodie. "I get tryin' ta do us in 'n' all, but did they REALLY hafta sing that prissy crud?"

"I don't think it matters right now," Hoagie interrupted. "Sector K's being pinned down and we have to go help them."

"Numbuh 2's right. Prepare to move out team." Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki nodded and turned back to the treehouse. Nigel then bent over to pick up his weapon, and spared Abby a glance when he saw her looking away thoughtful. "Something wrong?"

"Ain't it weird how they all just started singin' like dat?" The girl questioned as she turned to the Brit. "And ain't it even more weird how we went through something _exactly_ like that not too long ago?"

"It crossed my mind a few times."

Abby frowned as she fell in step with Nigel. "Think the Music Meister's involved?"

"I just _know_ he is." Nigel affirmed confidently. "But we can't do anything about it now. We have to provide assistance to Sector K."

* * *

Far above in the skies, the Delightful Children grumbled to themselves. Stupid Kids Next Door. Stupid Sector V. Always ruining their plots and getting in the way. Well, it hopefully wouldn't be a problem much longer. Four of the Delightfuls looked up as David reached into his pocket and produced a slim phone. Once out, he flicked it open and all five spoke into it. "They're on their way."

"_They are, huh? 'Bout time._" The voice of a more matured female smoothly uttered. "_We actually had a bet going on to see how long you brats would last._"

The five glared as the female subtly mocked them. "We don't take lightly to people underestimating our skills, Cree."

"_Oh really?_" The older Lincoln girl laughed out. "_Then how come _you_ asked _us_ to help get rid of those brats if you could handle them with your _skills_?_"

"To ensure they are dealt with." The Delightfuls defended. "Father's birthday is almost upon us, and it would be a most _delightful_ present for him to wake up with the knowledge that one of his greatest pains has been eliminated."

"_Hmm, doing this all for the big man?_"

At that, the children sneered. "Of course not! It's our dream to rid the world of those irritating brats. We absolutely loathe them!"

"_Don't we all_?" Cree then made a noise before speaking again. "_Just got a location on that sneaky Numbuh 23. Gotta go take care of it_."

"Just keep your end of the bargain, adolescent."

"_And you yours, juveniles_." After that snip, Cree hung up. Leaving the Delightfuls to stew amongst themselves. But as they thought of the trap Sector V would be walking into, they couldn't help but grin. But then that ringing came back, and they had the distinctive feeling they could hear some man's voice in the back of their minds. But the nonetheless, they began to sing double time.

_It's true, we never skimp the opportunity to put on the heat_

_Or sitting back and plotting up a devious coup d'état _

_In some cases, we plan on ahead without our Father's consent_

_Only because we love the prospect of their disembowelment_

_We try to devise ways for Nigel to relive getting bald_

_Or coming up with something so horrible it makes Wally appalled_

_Our planed torture for sweet lil Abby is c'est très magnifique_

_You don't even want to know what we have in store for Hoagie!  
_

_(You don't even want to know what they have in store for Hoagie!)_

_(You don't even want to know what they have in store for Hoagie!)_

_(You don't even want to know what they have in store for Ho-Hoagie!)_

_For our strategic knowledge, though dragging and filled with animosity_

_Has been implemented solely for the downfall of Sector V_

_Because, we exterminate our foes with well mannered regal style_

_We Are The Very Models of Behaved Delightful Juveniles!_

_(Because, they exterminate their foes with well mannered regal style,)_

_(They Are The Very Models of Behaved Delightful Juveniles!)

* * *

_

"That's it my pets. Sing your deepest desires! Sing to fuel my design! For my concerto of debauchery has just begun…"

* * *

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

**-Transmission Interrupted.

* * *

**

"**I Am The Very Model of a Modern Major-General" Gilbert and Sullivan: The Pirates of Penzance-**

**Thank the lord for flash drives. Thanks to that and a friend's computer, I was able to meet my two week deadline. But don't expect anything else 'til after Halloween. Lament of Innocence is coming along nicely, and the completed fic will hopefully be here on the 31****st**** for anyone interested in that tale. A few chapters are ready, the rest is in progress.**

**In closing, any suggestions are always helpful. I've already toyed with a few.**

**Later.**


	4. With Legs Like Those

Hugiplex Shopping Mall, the self-proclaimed shopaholic utopia for denizens of all ages. Being the largest building within the city, you would have to be blindfolded to miss it. And if you could navigate through the parking lot, and find a place to park to begin with, then that promise to only stay a few minutes would stretch on to ten minutes, then half an hour, then the afternoon just so you wouldn't miss that blitz sale. Soon one would begin to wonder if he ever wanted to leave. The mall did a admirable job of sucking its customers in.

The mall consisted of quite a few levels, each offering variety in assortments of merchandise. Shops either waved in hordes with banners promising amazing savings on the newest trends of fashion, or unbeatable two for one deals you couldn't hope to track down anywhere else. Women ravished within the scents of a newly imported perfume from some exotic country, and men boasted greatly as they inspected a piece of sports equipment that had their eye. People of all ages strutted around, toting an endless array of bags symbolizing how far they had been dragged in. It certainly seemed that there was something for everyone.

If you were aching for a break, or perhaps just seeking to tame your hunger, then another notable stop would be the Hugiplex's food court. The massive eating area spanned a large portion of the mall, and one wouldn't be wrong in assuming it was a plaza. A vast sea of small wooden tables and chairs were neatly placed in groups of four around the beautiful floral fountain centerpiece. Shoppers were either seated, or up and about claiming their lunch from one of the many food outlets framing the entire court. Enticing aromas mingled within the air; spices and sweets being enough to drive anyone's taste buds mad.

In short, with a never ending river of items for sale, and an ever ready food court to serve sustenance at the first call, the Hugiplex Shopping Mall was a place that had something for everyone.

"UNTIE US NOW!"

Almost everyone.

The scream of a child was either ignored, or drowned out from the ruckus going on all throughout the building. As you reached the far end of the food court, the age of customers seemed to drop. The floor appeared charred black in some patches, mustard and sticky gum wads were not that far apart, tables had noticeable chunks missing, and many chairs had either been knocked aside or laid in crumpled pieces. As it got further in, it almost looked as if a struggle had went on.

Finally at the back corner, the tables were mostly stacked full with a short crowd of teenagers. Bulging jocks roared with obnoxious laughter as their fists pounded against the wood of the tables, giggling cliques of girls shared juicy gossip between munches of their salads, and quiet loners brooded as they folded their arms and kept to themselves. Nothing appeared too out of the ordinary with this scene; just a group of teenagers hanging out in the mall. Nothing odd about that.

What was odd, however, were the four children strapped down in the chairs of the table in the center of the teens.

"LET US GO!" Numbuh 20 of Sector K growled against his confinements. His team was trapped in a bleak situation. It was a slow day at the treehouse, and the operatives were begging for any sort of action. They then received a call on the 'Help-Me!' Hotline from a bawling teenager, spouting out how she lost her little sister in the mall and how her mom would murder her if anything happened to the toddler. The team wasn't all keen on helping a teenager, but the boys were bored, a kid was missing, and the girls wanted an excuse to get the new rainbow monkey doll. So the sector loaded up in their ship for a Search and Rescue mission and headed off to find the girl. But as soon as they stepped foot within the parking lot, they were greeted by a Teen Ninja ambush.

"Numbuh 20," Numbuh 21 lightly began. The blonde sector leader sent an annoyed glare over to the fun agent of their team when he wouldn't cease his wails, and it was starting to tick her off. "Will you kindly, shut up?"

"WHY WON'T YOU HELP US!" the dark skinned boy continued despite his commander's protests. The operative glared at the two adults before him; they had wandered over to the Teenz' part of the food court but the idiots had yet to set them free. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BEING HELD AGAINST OUR WILL?"

"What a nice bunch of chaps!" Monty Uno proclaimed with a hearty laugh as he gazed down at the children before him. "You lot remind me of MY son!"

"And such good actors too." His spouse added with a bit of admiration. Agatha looked away from the hunkered down sector, and gave a look of interest to the teenager munching on her meal. "It's so endearing to see teenagers willing to play games with their little brothers and sisters."

"Yeah…game," the dark haired girl mumbled as she sipped on her iced tea. The agent spared a glance to the their captives, and smirked at their pathetic struggles. "It's a _fun_ one too. Everyone here enjoys it, and it teaches them a little something about manners."

Numbuh 20 snapped his hate filled glare towards his captor. "I'LL SHOW YOU MANNERS ZIT FOR BRAINS!"

"See what I mean?" the girl lightly smiled, her fist clenching in anger under the table. She studied the hefty adult before her and smirked as a devious spark entered her gaze. "Sir, would be so kind as to tighten his ropes? He gets to have _extra_ fun."

"Happy to help dear!" Monty blindly agreed, still not comprehending what was really going on around him. His hands wiggled around to the back of Numbuh 20's chair, and tightened his bindings. The child hacked as the ropes constricted around his chest. But Monty only ruffled his hair, thinking he had helped. "There you go, lad."

"Are you BLIND?" The boy gasped as he still tried to sway the adults to free them. "You see these ropes? They actually HURT! They trapped us here, beat us up, won't give us lunch, and they TIED US UP!" He pressed and pressed even though it was useless. "WHY CAN'T YOU DIMWITS SEE THAT?"

"Why I never." Agatha huffed indignantly at the boy's insult. "I certainly hope this game improves your attitude young man. Say, our son has a bit of a rude streak about him. You don't suppose this game would help do you?"

"Of course it will." The girl exclaimed while trying to stifle her mirth. She couldn't believe these two were falling for it that easily. "Just take some rope, tie him up, and stuff him in the closet for a while. That oughta 'help' change his tune."

"You don't say?" Agatha uttered quietly as her brows knitted, considering the idea. Her eyes flicked over to the right, and she sighed as tugged on her husband's coat. "We better move along, dear, your father is starting to bother that girl."

"Back off Gramps!" Another girl fussed as the elder Uno continued to pester he. "You're ruining my new dress with your icky old people smell!"

The hunchback form of a withered Grandfather, only scratched his head in confusion. "But aren't you the tapioca lady?"

"Come along now, Pappy." Monty urged as he motioned the old man away from the girl. The teenager only made a scoffing sound before turning back to her peers. "Time to get you back to the Home. Don't want to miss Bingo, eh?"

"Mmm, but I wanted some pudding." the man whined as his lips wrinkled about. As his son led him away, Grandfather paused as they came across the table containing Sector K. The old decommissioned King of all Adult Evil glanced down at Numbuh 20 with mild familiarity. "Is that you, Jackson? I want my trimmers back!" He carried on as he shook his cane in the air.

"That's not Jackson, Pappy."

"Oh." the elder uttered somewhat disappointed. Now realizing it was a child he was staring at, he reached down into his coat pocket and produced a shriveled peanut. "Have a nickel, sonny." The senile old man placed the peanut before Numbuh 20 before Agatha and Monty towed him elsewhere before he bothered anymore teens.

"Wait! WAIT!" the boy cried out even after they were long gone. The operative then sighed as he glanced back to what Grandfather had left on the table. His eyes held a small look of longing as he took in the peanut, he like the rest of his team hadn't eaten in like, a buhmillion hours, and any piece of edible food looked mouthwatering right now. He grunted as he lowered his head to the table, but right about when he was about to flick it up with his tongue, the teen girl flicked it out of his reach.

"Aw, hungry babies?" she taunted as she made a show of chewing her green salad. The kids were so starving that even _vegetables_ were looking mighty tasty. "You better start playing by the rules or else you won't get any imaginary dessert! Ha ha ha!"

Numbuh 20 went into a new volley of insults while Numbuh 22 craned her neck to watch the three adults exit the mall. Once they were completely out of sight, the 2x4 scientist glared. "Now do you see why we hate adults? There's only types of them; evil lunatics or oblivious idiots!"

The teen merely shrugged. "Whatever makes my job easier."

The Sector K leader groaned as she spared Numbuh 24 a bored stare. "How do we end up in these things?" The mute boy just shrugged. The blonde looked up to see the teenager had turned to chat with occupants of another table. Taking advantage, Numbuh 21 leaned towards Numbuh 22 and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Numbuh 22, please tell me you have a plan for getting us outta here."

"Don't worry m'am," the ebony haired child secretly smiled as she relayed her strategy. "I slipped Numbuh 23 our emergency communicator before she got away. As long as she's free, we've still got a chance of –" Before she could finish, the bound form of Virginia was unceremoniously dropped on their table. The laid back snack officer offered her team a nervous chuckle before 22's look became dry. "Crud."

"You were saying, loser?" The children looked back to the source of the voice, and saw Cree strut up and take a seat in a chair nearby. The Lincoln girl kicked her legs up and used the head of a disgruntled Numbuh 24 as a footstool. "That's what you get for thinking you can play hide and seek with ME."

"Nice job, Cree. You finally found the missing brat." The salad eating girl smirked as she watched Virginia wiggle against her restraints. "Now we have a full set. Where was the baby hiding?"

"Dressing room of some store upstairs." The Teen Ninja replied as she reached down to her side. Cree kicked off of Numbuh 24 and hefted up a small purple bag with stars in her eyes. "But it was totally worth it! I finally found those pumps I wanted!"

"Oh lucky!" The other girl squealed as she leapt up. She peered into Cree's bag to analyze the pair of fancy heels and with each passing minute she became more excited. "Those are so fab!"

Virginia's face scrunched with disgusts as she watch the two gush over a stupid pair of glittery shoes. "Dude, if I ever act that way over some shoes, I think I'll, like, get my head examined or something."

Numbuh 21 rolled her eyes before leaning down to whisper in Virginia's ear. "Did you call in back up?"

"Totally!" The brunette exclaimed with a cheeky grin. "Got in touch with a local sector, they'll get us out in no time."

"That reminds me," Cree muttered as she turned to the operatives. As the dark skinned teenager sneered down at the children, a smile graced her lips much to their surprise. "When _is_ Sector V getting here? We don't got all day."

Sector K's expressions filled with shock and a spluttering Virginia was the first one able to comment. "Dude, are you physic? Cause that would be scarily awesome!"

Numbuh 21 ignored Virginia as she glared at Cree. "How do you creeps know she called –"

"Oh stop thinking you're all so 'sneaky' and 'cunning'. It's pathetic." Cree laughed mockingly. "You brats are just bait. We needed something to lure my oh so dear sister's team here. They think they'll be heroes when we're really just putting them in the hospital."

Numbuh 21 snarled. "What's your angle, traitor?"

"No angle," Cree shrugged as she examined her nails. Her pupils trailed towards the captive children and she let loose a dark chuckle. "It's just that out of all the sectors, the misfits of unit V seem to annoy most of the A-listers most of the time. We feel that it's high time we put them out of the kid saving business. Permanently."

Virginia growled as all the teens around her laughed. "It's pretty whack that you would do that to your own sister!"

"Far better then your precious KND stealing away her childhood when she becomes thirteen." Cree spat with hatred. She then let out an annoyed sigh before rolling the sleeve of her violet sweater to get a glance of her watch. "Where's the five-kid band anyway? The idiots shoulda been here by now." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, the light music playing on the intercom suddenly halted, catching the attention of a few people. It wasn't until the mall's announcer voice boomed over the system did everyone look up and heed his words.

"_Good morning Hugiplex shoppers!_" The smooth, jovial voice of the man greeted. "_Sorry to interrupt, but we have an urgent announcement that must be heard. The news pertains to those that are and/or have eaten anything from the Food Court._" As the announcer finished his sentence, those within the food court began to chatter. Nervously wondering what was going on.

"_We deeply regret to inform you that all edible and drinkable items of the food court have been tainted with strands of a new virus called, uh, Jubacramtitis._" The man paused at the ridiculousness of the name, and light whispering could be heard before he came back on.

"_ANYWAY, if you have eaten anything from the Food Court, please expect these symptoms. They are as follows: sore throat, nausea, nasal congestion, fatigue, drooling, dizziness, back pain, neck pain, hand tremors, spontaneous vertigo, memory loss, hair loss, arm loss, loss of bladder control, loss of taste, loss of purpose in life, restricted movement, random spasms, an extreme dislike of the word 'guesstimate', cooties, death, and finally, girliness._"

As the list went on, many of the food court's residents were beginning to pale. Some people dropped their food while others tossed it to the floor. They didn't want to have…whatever that disease was called! Many of the people were starting to lose hope and freak out before the smooth voice spoke again.

"_But no need to worry! Studies have shown that this new disease is perfectly harmless!_"

Everyone shared a large sigh of relief.

"…_Unless you are over the age of thirteen. Then we kindly suggest that you begin panicking to the nearest exit right about_…_now. In other news, our Pharmacy is, as of now, having a clearance sale; everything must go! Thank you for shopping at Hugiplex and have a nice day!_"

All at once, the mass of the food court in one crazed frenzy. Some men performed exaggerated hacking noises as they limped for the doors, and parents dragged their confused toddlers all the while trying not to infect them with a disease they had been deluded into thinking they had. Screams and yells could be heard everywhere and everyone was making a beeline for the exit. The only ones not moving at all were Cree and the stern Teen Ninjas around her.

Cree folded her arms across her chest and stood idly by as almost every civilian ran towards the exits. The girl rolled her eyes as some adults literally vaulted over tables and regular teenagers shoved one another aside to make it out. Her foot tapped against the tile impatiently as she waited for everyone to clear out, but then she jumped when an boy sitting at one of their tables flipped out.

"I gotta get out of here!" he frantically proclaimed as his fingers kneaded his hair. "I don't wanna lose purpose in life! I just got a girlfriend!"

"Will you sit down!" Cree snarled as she smacked the idiot upside the head. She glowered at the boy as he lowered into his seat, and dragged a hand down her face. "There's no such thing as Juba-cramps– Whatever! It's fake!"

"Fake?" the boy blurted in confusion, "But the announcer guy –"

"That wasn't an announcer!" Cree groaned as she scanned the now empty court before them. Suddenly she snapped her gaze to the center of the court when she caught a spec of movement. "That was just a bunch of KNDorks." She carefully scanned the floor for any shadow, and when was sure of her targeting, she flicked her wrist out to reveal her laser gauntlet and fired off a warning shot. The beam traveled until it reduced a nearby table to ashes. "Quit hiding, you babies!"

"Looking for us?" the British voice behind them caused everyone to snap around and see all five of Sector V a few scant meters behind them, all wielding some form of 2x4 weaponry. Nigel kept his chili blaster steady and smirked once he had Cree in his sights. "Now why would we hide when we went through all the trouble of clearing out civilians?"

"I guess you have a point." Cree commented as the several teens around her slowly rose from their seats. "Still, one has to wonder how you cleared out a whole food court in less then ten seconds."

At that remark, Hoagie chuckled to himself as he lifted an old refashioned megaphone to his lips. "_Stupid adults will do ANYTHING an omnipotent voice tells them to._" The pilot only then giggled as he stuffed the gadget into his backpack. "They make it too easy."

"Too bad pranks are the only thing you losers are good at." Cree smugly retorted as her hand flew to her chest. Within seconds the mechanics within her bra whirred and clicked as her body was enveloped with the intimidatingly ebony glint of Battle Ready Armor. Once she was done, the few Teenz around her copied her actions. "If any of you had any decent combat skills, this actually might have been fun."

"I'll show you combat skills!" Wally growled as he stepped up from a silent Numbuh 5. "It's a good thing we're at the mall, cause I'm havin' a sale on teen beat downs. All of ya get two butt whoopings for the price of nuthin'!"

"Lame threat," Cree mouthed off as she viewed over the kids. She centered on the figure of her younger sister, and she tsked as she aimed at a table near the tied up Sector K. "And lame rescue plan." The teenager then fired off another shot and the table exploded in splintery bits. But once the dust settled, a stunned Abby was revealed to hiding behind it. The spy coughed out the debris that managed to get into her mouth, and slowly backed away once she noticed all the Teenz were focused on her.

"Abby, Abby, Abby." Cree muttered as she shook her head in a scolding manner. The older sibling peered up with a tiny grin and began to saunter towards the sneering cap wearing operative. "I thought you knew better then to try and seek around your big sis."

"You must think you're so smart, Cree." Abby growled as she backed away, plotting a way to maneuver back to her friends. She felt her back collide into a chair, and grinned as a plan formed. Acting quickly, she latched onto the chair and threw it towards her sister. Surprised, Cree momentarily forgot Abby as she reduced the chair to nothing, and it was all the child needed to escape. The girl leapt into a back flip and twirled herself to land on another table. As soon as her sneakers graced the wood, she bounced away; dodging heated beams in midair before landing in the center of her team. "Too bad your thinkin' has always been a lil messed up. Heh heh heh."

"Great, there goes that plan." Hoagie muttered disappointed as he pressed a switch on his Kids Next Door themed watch. He then looked up to the fake image of Abby, and smiled as the image fizzled away into thin air. "At least the holograms work though."

"Then it seems we're going with the direct approach." Nigel frowned as he clicked the safety off. The blender turned weapon whirred as the chili within began to churn. "We're getting Sector K out of here one way or another."

"Y'know, you should really be more worried about your own well beings then these dorks'. They've already gotten their lessons, and you five are about to get yours." The girl then darkly snickered as she snapped her fingers, and then the ground rumbled slightly as clatters could heard. The Teen Ninjas then grew more confident as more reinforcements began marching out of their hiding places. The mass of Teenz grew larger, and the kids' resolve shrank more. "And yours will be much _harsher_."

"Um," Kuki gulped as the Teenz began to surround them. The Oriental huddled close to her teammates and spared a nervous glance to her teddy launching T.H.U.M.P.E.R. "I don't think I have enough fluffiness for this…"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat." Wally scolded as he lifted his carrot shooting V.E.G.G.I.E around threateningly. The ever growing sea of Teen Ninjas seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger, going up to numbers that he couldn't even count to. But despite all that, the blond was motivated not to let it show how much it rattled him. "W-We can still take 'em!"

"He's right team," Nigel agreed despite his twitching brow. So many Teenz, and they just kept coming! "We've…been through worse."

"Yeah, but we at least had the number game workin' for us during all the 'worse' times." Abby groaned as she reached to a pocket hidden on her cargo pants for a trusty G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. Her lips crinkled into a sneer as they became surrounded by an army of Teenz. Finally snapping, Abby took a brave step forward and aimed her gumball shooter straight for her sibling's head. "What the heck is dis all about, Cree?"

"So sorry, sis, but we've let you five brats become more trouble then you're worth. It's time to make the illustrious Sector V an illustrious memory." Cree's smirk widened as the mass of grunts fully encompassed the five children, and seeing their nervous quakes made it all the more satisfying. But as her eyes lingered to her sister, her wicked grin dropped. After an inner debate, she slowly stretched her hand out. "C'mon, Abby, you know it's hopeless. Just give up and ditch your loser friends."

Abby lowered her weapon and looked at Cree's hand. A brow arched suspiciously as she held back the sudden urge to snort. "What's the matter Cree? Feelin' a lil hesitant?"

"We're still family. Blood's thicker then water, right?" Her hand was still held out, and a warm welcoming smile graced her lips as she tried to coax her sister into joining her. "Last chance, whaddya say?"

Abby felt the eyes of her team on her as they wondered what she would do. For a moment, the girl stood silent as she bored into the eyes of her sister. As if considering what she should do. Minutes ticked by, and Abby looked back to her friends with a blank expression. Her gaze wavered for the briefest of seconds before she grinned and fired off a shot from her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. The purple gumball sliced through air; whistling as it traveled to its target before hitting a surprised Cree.

"AH!" The teenager hissed as the gumball connected with a less armored place below her hip. She flinched as the sticky material left a painful sting, and the girl winced as she glanced up to Abby with a look of disbelief. "Wha –"

A chuckling Abby twirled her weapon between her fingers as she settled within her spot among her teammates. "Does that answer your question?"

Cree spluttered as her expression fell, not believing her sister choose her friends over her. But then then Teen Ninja commander masked it with a snarl as her helmet encased itself around her head. "Don't say I never tried, Crabigail." She growled before snapping her fingers. "Enough fooling around, let's get this over with!"

Hoagie gulped as the teenagers prepared to attack. "Y'know, I always thought I would go doing something more noble. Like eating one too many chilli dogs at the local contest." His eyes fell on the annoyed Cree as she stormed closer, and he grinned as he adjusted his shirt collar. "Although, you can't hate this view."

The others shared a collective groan before Nigel rose his weapon into the air. "Kids Next Door!" At the preparatory command, the four around him snapped to battle ready positions. Once everyone was in place, he placed both hands on his weapon and lowered it down again before they all charged. "BATTLE STATIONS!"

Abby fell in behind Nigel as the two ran straight on to a berserking group of Teenz. Once close enough, Nigel fired off his blaster, and swung it across to spray chilli everywhere. Now with a layer of chilli coating the floor, the teen fighters were taken by surprise as they slipped and tumbled over. With that dealt with, Abby leapt into action. The girl hopped off to the side to land atop a nearby table, and once she landed she propelled herself higher into the air to jump over Nigel. She flipped as she came down, and aimed her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A to pick off any enemies within her line of fire. Teenagers fell left and right as they were bombarded by an endless rain of gum, and Abby used the confusion to make a safe landing in the middle of them.

As she hit the chilli covered ground, the impact she made caused a tiny splash of the substance. The girl quickly leaned back letting a striking fist glide over her face. While the teen was trying to regain his stance, Abby countered by firing off her weapon. The enemy went stumbling over in a sticky mess, but she had no time to grin with victory. The girl dodged the coming swarm of teenagers with a series of flips, twists, and twirls. She found her teeth gritting as she was forced to back peddle; having to keep her eyes trained on dozens of potential targets. The gumballs flew wildly, and it was becoming difficult to keep track of where they were going; at one point she didn't know if she was hitting the teens or not. But soon, that mattered not for she found herself running out of ammo.

The rapid clicks of the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A made her falter, but she quickly saved face and chucked the now useless weapon at one of the approaching foes. Abby fell into a leg sweep knocking down a few to her front, and as she came up she slid into a smooth back kick and connected. The Teen Ninja grunted as she fell, and Abby brought her leg down to focus on the rest. But with every one she took down, new ones just took their place like weeds. All she could do was keep on fighting as they slowly overwhelmed her.

Nigel had opted for a more run and gun solution. Using the many tables and chairs placed around him, he ducked and swerved around them all to give the teens more trouble with catching up. Every time a new enemy would enter his peripheral he would sharply react by snapping up his chilli sprayer and letting loose with a violent stream. When he noticed two teenagers waiting on the opposite side of an upcoming table, he thought up a quick plan. Increasing his stride, the bald boy sped for the table as the agents simply charged their wrist gauntlets. Right when they fired, Nigel fell to the floor and easily slid under the table. He slipped right under the two confused foes as he came back up, and he rose up his weapon to take them out before they had a chance to turn around.

The sector leader allowed himself a cocky grin as he watched the teens whimper in the mess of chilli, but the mistake of dropping his guard would soon come to bite him in the butt. One second he was laughing at his fallen enemies, now he was gripping his side in pain as he flew across the floor due to a surprise kick from behind. He crashed into a nearby chair, and could only groan in discomfort as the teenagers descended upon him.

"Okay, Numbuh 1 and 2 might like that so I'll just get the two for one special. Oh! I'll get that for Numbuh 5, that for Numbuh 23, and I want nachos for Numbuh 4," Kuki ordered out as she leaned over the counter of a still open snack kiosk. The bubbly girl looked down from the menu and smiled at the cowering cashier. "And I want a Cheeky Cherry ice pop please!"

"Uh, l-little girl? I don't think, uh, we're open right now." The acne ridden cashier stuttered out as he looked out to the chaos going on behind Kuki. He phased for one minute and now all this happens! "And besides, we're kinda out of nachos."

"How can you NOT have nachos?" Kuki whined, "_Fine_. Make that two cherry pops. Oh! And change that pretzel to a large choco cluster cookie, Numbuh 23 doesn't like pretzels that –"

"Hey!" came a voice behind the girl. Coming up was an angry Teen Ninja intent on doing his job. "What are you doing? We're in the middle of a brat beat down!"

"Pipe down and wait your turn, fussy pants!" Kuki scolded before looking towards the cashier. "Okay, so are you writing this down? I want a two for one special on the onion rings, a banana smoothie, a choco cluster cookie, and I'm SERIOUS about those cherry pops! Ooo! You're having a sale on curly fries? Then forget that last order! I want a –"

"I don't have time for this!" the teenager fumed. The guy then reached down and impatiently snatched Kuki by the scruff of her purple sweater. The boy snorted, then turned and dragged the struggling Asian away from her snacks and back into the fight.

"No! Wait!" Kuki raged and whined as she tried to stop the mean teenager from dragging her like some rag doll. The girl snapped, and violently slapped the older boy's hand away. The poor sap then turned to glance down at Kuki, and he flinched a bit at the furious torrents in her eyes. "NOT UNTIL I GET MY CHERRY ICE POP!" she raged. Then in pure blind fury, she hiked her leg back, and kicked as hard as her strength would allow.

"DWAH!" the teen sounded out as his jaw unhinged, and his pupils shrunk in pain. When Kuki removed her foot, the guy's hands fled down to cover his groin, followed by his knees buckling and he falling over onto the floor. A lone tear trailed down his cheek as his voice became strained with agony. "…why?"

"Wow!" Kuki gasped out in awe once her anger quelled. She had just taken down a teenager in one shot. She had never done that before! But she did now. She just kicked him between the legs and down he went. She must be some kind of awesome! "I didn't know I could do that! That can be my new super secret signature move!" Nothing would be able to stop her now that she knew how to take down bad guys with just one kick!

"I gotta show Numbuh 4!" the cheerful girl giggled with excitement. But right when she was about to take off and show off to the blond Aussie, she yelped as a stray laser beam brunt the floor beside her. She then looked up to see the massive horde of teens fighting her friends. That's when she remembered that they were in the middle of a battle. "Oh that's right! Um, what did we come here to do?" she questioned as she rubbed her chin. She was _sure_ it had something to do with the mall. Maybe they came to buy her a new rainbow monkey?

"NUMBUH 3!

Kuki jumped at the voice, then whipped her head around to see Sector K still tied down at the table. The Oriental then playfully bonked her forehead as she giggled. "Sector K. Duh!" She was about to take off, but paused to send a scolding finger wag to the cashier. "My stuff better be ready when I get back, or you'll be hearing from my oka-san's people!" She then tiptoed over to free Sector K while the cashier rolled his eyes and went back to cowering.

"Hey teenagers! I think it's time you _chill_ out!" Hoagie taunted with mirth as he fired off another round from his F.R.A.P.P.E freeze ray. The rotund boy was currently holding his own atop a random table and reducing any teen that got close into an adolescent ice sculpture. Out of the corner of his goggles, he caught another group coming. Smirking, he aimed his weapon to the floor, and froze it over. Once it was all said and done, he laughed. "Now's not the time to be slipping up! Ha ha! Man I am GOOD!"

One of the teens growled as he picked himself off the deck. "Will someone aim for his mouth? PLEASE?"

"I don't like your attitude, bub," Hoagie grinned as he reloaded his F.R.A.P.P.E, "I think you need to _cool_ down!" The said teenager was suddenly transformed into a block of ice, and the pilot could only chuckle as he motioned his hand around. "Come on chumps! I'm ready to kick some _ice_! Ha ha ha – EEP!" He yelped as his weapon was suddenly shot out of his hand.

Following the smoke trail, Hoagie nervously turned towards the left to see which teen fired upon him, and his face lit with surprise once he saw Cree lowering her gauntlet with a sneer. "You make Mr. Freeze look hilarious." she insulted as she cocked her weapon for another round.

"Well, talk about breaking the ice." Hoagie attempted once more. Sadly, his efforts were rewarded with another close call. He felt his heart pumping as the laser singed the tip of his cap, but once Cree stepped over him, he smirked and adjusted his goggles. "We've gotta stop meeting like this."

"We need to stop meeting. Period!"

"YIPE!" Hoagie squealed out as Cree brought her hand down into a chop. He managed to roll off in time, but the table wasn't as fortunate. As the boy slowly got to his feet, he paled upon seeing the table now split in half. "No need to be getting all tense now. I mean, we haven't seen each other in such a long while."

"Not long enough, you creepy little nerd!" Cree continued to rage as she thrashed around, infuriated that the stupid boy was trying to be flirty with her again. "I'm going to kill you for making Maurice think I'm going behind his back!"

"Ah, so you got the flowers?" the kid chuckled before dodging enough heated blast of death. "Perhaps you prefer chocolate instead?"

"For someone so smart, you have a stupidly thick skull!" Cree growled as she brought her leg down to punt the nerd away, and she felt like tearing her hair out when he hopped out of the way. Someone _that_ fat moving _that_ quick should be against the laws of nature! "Why don't you find some other girl to stalk!"

"Don't be that way. You'll always have a special place in my heart." Hoagie cooed smoothly before wiggling his brows. "Besides, there's plenty of this mega cool ace pilot to go around."

Cree snorted, and was about to retort. But then the teen stopped dead in her tracks before allowing a highly amused smile to snake it's way across her face. The girl lowly chuckled while motioning to the boy's waistline. "Actually, that might true in your case."

"Ouch. That one got me right here." Hoagie dryly responded while patting his chest near his heart. Numbuh Two closed his eyes to calm down, then smirked as he leaned in Cree's direction. "But hey, it's all good. I can really appreciate a woman who's quick with the wisecracks."

To his utter surprise, Cree hooded her eyes before leaning down with an alluring smirk. "Really?" Hoagie blushed as a nervous chuckle broke from his lips. Sadly, whatever he thought was going to happen was shot down the moment Cree snapped her leg out and finally kicked him away. "Was that quick enough for ya?"

"End of the line, shorty." One of three teens spoke as they crept forward on Wally. Bright orange carrots stuck out of their Battle Ready Armor all in due credit to the Aussie's V.E.G.G.I.E. But the blond had only such much ammo to spare, and now that he was out, he was only left with his trusty fists. "Ain't nowhere left to run."

"Bring it, ya bunch of sissies!" Wally snapped back with his feet shuffled, raring to go for a good old fashioned brawl. He bopped his hands out, and grinned as the teens got closer. "Just watch me! I'll take ya all down with ma eyes closed!"

At those words, the teens grinned as they snickered amongst themselves. "Really? Go ahead then. We'll give ya a three second head start." the leader mocked. Seeing the stupid kid actually close his eyes and pace forward almost made him bust a gut. "Heh heh heh! Okay guys, let's show him what –"

"AAAH!"

"OFA!"

Wally stopped, then opened his eyes to see what all the commotion was about. To his surprise, all three teens were down on the ground. "Struth!" he chuckled as he flexed his muscles. "I don't know my own strength! Didn't even feel it connect."

"Ugh, a little help?"

The blond blinked, then glanced over to the teen pile to see a pudgy arm sticking out. Curious, he stomped all over the groaning Teen Ninjas under him, grabbed the hand, he tugged whomever it was out from the bottom. Once the kid was free, Wally arched a brow as he saw Hoagie trying to stand back up. "What happened ta you?"

"Nothing much," Hoagie got out as he adjusted his goggles. "Just had another fateful encounter with Cree."

Upon seeing the dopey smile that followed, a scoffing Wally let his hands fly into the air. "Ya mean yer still not over this stupid Cree crud?"

"I am only a salve to the way my heart flutters within her presence. I cannot control the way I feel, even though knowing that cruel fate shall never allow it to come to be." Hoagie sighed a bit contently. Suddenly, a wolfish grin appeared as he waved his hands around. "Besides, she's hot!"

"Bleh!" Wally gagged to rid himself off all the disgusting mushy, girl thoughts. It was unbelievable. How can any kid think a girl was hot? They were…well, girls! They had cooties, gave gross hickeys, and liked all the mushy girly, non-manly crud! Like rainbow monkeys! "Yer messed up in the head! How can ya _loike_ a girl? How can ya _loike a teenager_!"

Hoagie was about to shrug it off, make up some lie and drop it. But then, he began to make out a faint ringing in his ears. "How can you blame me?" He grinned as the faint strum of a guitar could be heard in the background. Suddenly the pilot couldn't hold it in anymore, and could not bring himself to lie as he sang. "_~With legs like that!~_"

"WHAT?" Wally shouted bewildered. What the heck was his pal saying? And why the heck did he _sing_ it? Speaking of singing, the blond Aussie could swear he could hear a steady beat within the air. He looked around confused as the music became louder and louder. "What the heck is going on 'ere?"

"Well, isn't this some perfect irony?" Cree chuckled to herself as her grunts soldiers carried a battle wearied Nigel and Abby in their clutches. The children weakly struggled against their captors, but it would do them no good. "Your other three loser friends actually lasted much longer then you did."

"Don't get cocky, traitor." Nigel spat back as fight weakly shone in his sunglasses. "You haven't beaten us yet!"

"You always did have a problem with denial, Nigel." Cree uttered lightly as she focused attention on her sister. "Final offer, Abby. Just say the word and you don't have to be apart of this beating."

Abby rose her head showing her eyes that were normally hidden under her red cap. After a moment, the second-in-command snorted before crinkling her lips. "Go suck on a lemon drop."

"Fine. Have it your way then." Cree growled as she stood back. "Alright, tie 'em down and round up the others so we can – Huh?" The teen stopped mid-order as everyone peered around in confusion. Where was that music coming from? "This another one of your stupid tricks?"

Nigel's brows furrowed as he listened to the music. Then after remembering their earlier encounter with the Delightful Children, he turned to Abby with a pleading expression. "Please tell me that's the intercom system."

Abby opened her mouth about to speak, but she stopped short when she noticed something behind Cree. Much to Nigel's confusion, the girl groaned as she lowered her head down. "No. It's worse."

"Hey!" Cree snapped at them, "What are you two whispering abou –"

_Here she comes again, like good medicine  
_

_Every steps she takes, my blood is flowing.  
_

_Her legs go on and on for days!_

All activity froze when a voice sung out from somewhere behind Cree. Shocked, the girl snapped around aiming a laser at who ever thought they were being funny. But then, her surprise only increased ten fold when she saw Hoagie strutting forth; chin high and voice belting without care. The teens around her could only watch dumfounded as he went into the next line.

_She's got a hold on a me, I need the remedy  
_

_Just to hold her would be a cure for me.  
_

_I can't keep going on this way!_

_(Gotta get away! I gotta get away!)_

Everyone still sane snapped their heads over to a teen who joined in. The guy covered his mouth, trying to deny he sung along. But as the seconds ticked on, he found the music more compelling, more urging. More hypnotizing. Soon he began to bob along with the beat as he made his way over to Hoagie. Completely under the spell, the teenager and Hoagie could only share a smirk as the older boy sung backup.

_(She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name.)  
_

_(The future is looking bleak, she's outta my league.)  
_

_Look Out! _

_(Hey!)_

_She'll tear your heart out.  
_

_Look Out!_

_(Hey!) _

_She'll rock your world there's no doubt. _

Hoagie winked in Cree's direction, who herself only stood there. Stunned and a slight twitch in her eye. That twitch only grew when she noticed other teen guys beginning to crowd around Hoagie and the other teenager. They all began to move with the beat, and even a few girls were falling under the trance as Hoagie continued to spout off.

_She comes and goes, when she wants to.  
_

_I'd do anything she wanted me to! _

_(Wanted Me To!)  
_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that?_

Nigel and Abby looked on appalled as their teammate went on and kept on singing. Was this some sort of joke? Suddenly, they found themselves quickly meeting the floor. The two children groaned as they stood up, and wondered what had caused the teens holding them to let go. But they got their answer when they realized that every other teen within the food court had begun to dance along as well.

_Here she comes again, I just can't ever win.  
_

_My heart stops, when I think about her coming.  
_

_Her legs go on and on for days! _

_(On And On And On And On!)_

Hoagie smugly danced around Cree. The girl herself was still fighting against the music's lure, and trying to swat the bothersome little pest away. But her moves were sluggish as her mind became foggy. Still trying to defy the beat, she attempted to kick Hoagie away. But the pilot only flipped over atop a table where he preceded to place his hands over his heart.

_She's got a hold on me, it's a tragedy.  
_

_That I will never get the chance to have her close to me.  
_

_When she moves she takes my breath away! _

_(When She Moves, When She Moves, When She Moves!)_

Hoagie fell over the side of the table in a dramatic fashion as if he lost his breath. But lucky, the hypnotized crowd of teenagers caught him, and passed him along until he was over towards the food court's fountain.

_(She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name.)  
_

_(The future is looking bleak, she's outta my league.)  
_

_Look Out! _

_(Hey!)_

_She'll tear your heart out.  
_

_Look Out! _

_(Hey!)_

_She'll rock your world there's no doubt._

The teens sat him down at the base of the fountain, and all of them began to twirl and dance around it. Hoagie stood out front smirking and crossing his arms as the males knelled and performed chorus out behind him while all the teen girls strutted about in playful, hard-to-get peacock manner to fit in tune with the song.

_She comes and goes, when she wants to.  
_

_I'd do anything she wanted me to! _

_(Wanted Me To!)  
_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that?_

"I…I just can't…" Nigel mouthed out several times as he tried to make sense of all this madness. Finally, the Brit growled as his fists clenched. "First the Delightful Children, now Numbuh 2? If this is all just some coincidence, then the Queen is my grandmother!"

"Coincidence my butt." Abby grumbled as her eyes stayed focused on Hoagie. The portly boy just kept mirthfully stepping about singing about her stupid sister while the nonexistent music just kept on playing. The mocha skinned girl groaned into her hand as she shook her head. "Idiot."

"ONE SIDE YA WHACKOS!" The two looked towards the crowd and dancing teens and simultaneously rose their brows once they saw Wally fight his way out of the crowd. The blond knocked over some guy who just got back up and continued on like nothing happened. "They've lost it. They've completely lost their minds! Why is everyone dancing loike a girl!"

"We're working on it." Nigel mumbled out as he looked around. "Where's Numbuh 3?"

"Here I am!" The three looked to the left to see Kuki approaching carrying an assortment of snack and junk foods. "Okay I got snacks for everyone! You're gonna have to share the onion rings with Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1 and drink your smoothie before it gets cold Numbuh 5…or is it before it gets warm? " She shuffled the food about and carefully placed it on a nearby table. "Oh, and nobody touch Numbuh 23's cookie. She's gonna probably want it after she's done dancing."

"You got food?" Wally asked as his belly rumbled. "Where's my nachos?"

"They didn't have any, so I got you and me a cherry pop."

"Eck! Those are nasty! Why didn't ya just get me a pretzel instead?"

"Like I'm supposed to magically know what you want! If you don't want a cherry pop just eat the curly fries instead! They were on sale!"

"If you two are done derailing the train of thought, then can we get back to the matter at hand? We have a job to do!" Nigel yelled gathering their attention. The grumpy child adjusted his shades as he glowered at Kuki. "Where's Sector K?"

"Over there." Kuki pointed out to the five fellow KND operatives who were dancing along with the song. "They just started dancing after I untied them." She then turned to her leader with a puppy dog pout. "Can I dance too? Pleeeease?"

"No!" Nigel scolded before snapping out orders. "You, me, and Numbuh 5 are going to get Sector K out of here while the teens are distracted. Numbuh 4, you go and…knock some sense into Numbuh 2 or something so we can leave! You have your orders, now move out." Nigel nodded as everyone began to perform their tasks. "And I call dibs on those curly fries."

Wally's hand stopped right above the delicious smelling fries. He stomped the ground and threw a small fit. "That's not fair!"

"Order! Do it! NOW!"

"Sneaky guy. Thinks he's so…" Wally's grumbles stopped short as all lights flickered out and a lone spotlight shone down from nowhere. There at the fountain surrounded by other girls was Cree. The Teen Ninja commander had finally lost the battle to the music and began to slowly move along with the beat; moving her hips to the pace as Hoagie sung again.

_(She's breaking me down, she's everywhere that I wanna go.)  
_

_(Breaking me down, she gets me high when I'm feeling low.)  
_

_(She's breaking me down, she's on the move like the rolling stone)  
_

_(Breaking me down, just one look cuts me to the bone!)_

_She's like that!_

_(Like that!)  
_

_She's like that! _

_(Like that!)_

Rolling his eyes, Wally dove into the jumbling crowd again. The blond Aussie knocked anyone who bothered him down, which was everyone at the moment. Once he finally got to the fountain, and was greeted with the sight of Cree and all those other girls dancing while Hoagie sung in the middle. Seeing that no one was paying him any mind, Wally cracked his knuckles as he strolled up to his friend. Hoagie was too busy singing his final lines to see the blond coming.

_Look Out! _

_(Hey!)_

_She'll tear your heart out.  
_

_Look Out! _

_(Hey!)_

_She'll rock your world there's no doubt._

_She comes and goes, when she wants to.  
_

_I'd do anything she wanted me to! _

_(Wanted Me To!)  
_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that?_

_She moves and she moves and she moves.  
_

_She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
_

_(With Legs Like That!)_

_She moves and she moves and she moves.  
_

_She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
_

_(With Legs Like That!) _

_BAP!_

"AAH!" Hoagie gasped as the blow to his cheek snapped him out of his funky trance. The portly boy rubbed at his sore face and glared up at the Aussie dusting off his knuckles. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Yer welcome." Wally scoffed as he jerked his mate up on his feet. "Now stop prancing around like some ballerina and let's bail!"

"Uh," Hoagie sounded out as he glanced around him. The teens were still dancing about despite the music calming down. Quickly gathering himself, he began trailing after the blond. "Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea."

"Come on!" Nigel shouted out as he saw the final two approaching. Abby stood at his side holding Kuki's T.H.U.M.P.E.R to make sure no teens started to attack, and the Asian herself stood behind them near the door trying to help Sector K get their wits about them. Nigel impatiently tapped his foot, and when Hoagie and Wally passed, he gave out the retreat order. "Let's go, now!"

"Wait." Abby interrupted as she held her hand up. She trained the sights of her T.H.U.M.P.E.R at her still dancing sister. She made sure her shot was lined up before she fired off a teddy bear. The stuffed animal flew over the crowd and hit Cree square in the hit. The blow caused the older Lincoln to stumble before falling over into the fountain with a splash. Satisfied, Abby lowered her weapon and turned to her friends. "NOW we can go!"

"Peh!" Cree spat as she sat up in the water. The girl coughed up bits of water that slipped into her open cavity, and gagged as she spat out a stray penny. This was one of those wishing fountains, apparently. The teenager looked at her attire with disgust before seeing her sister and her friends getting away. She was stupefied for a brief moment before letting her pent up rage escape in one furious shout.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Her bellow brought an abrupt end to the strange music and every teen around her stopped dancing immediately. They all looked around confused before Cree leapt out of the fountain. The girl snarled, and her nostrils flared as she pointed towards the door. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Further ahead, Sectors K and V were making their escape. Virginia beamed as she saw the glass double doors approaching. Finally, freedom at last! But then the ground began to rumble, and the brunette looked over her shoulder to see a stampede of teenagers coming in after them. She then glared at Abby, the one who provoked Cree. "Dude! Why did you do that!"

"Shut up and run!" Abby rebuttaled as they cleared the doors. The children were met with the cool air of the parking lot, but that wasn't enough cause to stop and take a breather. "Quick! The M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H is up ahead!"

A few meters ahead, the large mosquito modeled aircraft waited within the place Hoagie parked it, right on top of a row of other vehicles. As the kids approached, the portly boy pulled out his keys and clicked a button. The ship began to hum as a walkway lowered to the ground. Hoagie filed in first and headed straight up to the cockpit, Kuki went in next to lead Sector K to the med-bay, and Nigel, Abby, and Wally stayed behind.

"Hold them back!" Nigel yelled as he, Abby, and Wally shot at any teen who got to close to the ship. Getting irritated, the Brit pulled down a soup can communicator linked to the cockpit. "Numbuh 2! I wanted us outta here ten minutes!"

A few levels up, Hoagie panted as he stumbled in. Wanting to take off as quickly as possible, the boy forwent standard protocol and clenched his fist around the lift lever. "Ten minutes ago comin' right up!" he vented as he yanked down. In response, the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H shook and rumbled as it was suddenly jerked into the air.

As the ship launched into the air, Nigel, Abby, and Wally held steady to make sure they didn't fall off the walkway. But the jerk was too much, and the Aussie lost his grip. He yelled as he went tumbling and rolling down the walkway, and he would've fell to his end had Nigel not jumped out to grab him.

"BLOODY OATH!" Wally yelped as he saw how high up they were. "I'm gonna kill that…" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed something hanging off the walkway beside him. "N-Numbuh 1! It's –"

"Don't worry Numbuh 4!" Nigel heaved as he worked to pull his teammate back up to safety. "I've got you!"

_CLICK!_

Nigel's shades inched down his nose as he froze at the sound. He slowly glanced over and saw Cree hanging off the walkway beside Wally. The wind blew her hair wildly, giving her a deranged look as she aimed her laser gauntlet at his head with a cunning smirk.

"Hm hm." Cree chuckled as she began to hoist herself up. "Hello –"

"Goodbye!"

_BAP!_

"AAAH!" Cree screamed as she fell. As the teen disappeared into the clouds below, she held her face where Abby had suddenly kicked her. "I'M SO TELLING MOOOOM!" was all that could be heard as she fell until she was out of sight.

Abby snorted as her sister disappeared. "Hope your _legs_ break your fall!" The girl then huffed as she went to help Nigel pick Wally up.

* * *

The afternoon sky was dim as the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H cruised through the air. The course was set for Sector K's treehouse, seeing as they needed to be dropped off. Kuki was seated within the med bay, tending/gossiping to her fellow operatives while the rest of Sector V was up in the cockpit mocking and or scolding Hoagie for his actions at the mall.

"Numbuh 2, what in Zero's name were you thinking?" Nigel questioned from his captain's chair. "Do you know what could've happened if your little _performance _went wrong?"

"I-I don't know, chief." Hoagie mumbled within his seat. Between Nigel's lecture, Wally's laughs, and Abby shaking her head, he didn't know what to think. "Really! I don't know what came over me!"

"Heh heh! Serves ya roight!" Wally jeered as his chuckles calmed down. "If ya keep acting 'ga-ga' over some sheila yer gonna turn into one."

Abby rolled her eyes as she sent a side glare to the Aussie. "If the peanut gallery is finished, maybe we can start takin' this a bit more seriously?"

"Numbuh 5's right." Nigel agreed as he hopped out of his chair. "If what Numbuh 2 says is true, then there really is something more to this random song nonsense."

"You sure?" Wally asked while crossing his arms. He flicked his gaze to Hoagie as he began talking. "We all know how stupid this guy acts over that traitor –"

"Hey!"

"– and those cruddy Delightfuls were jus' trying ta distract us. What more is there to it?"

"The teens and my sista was dancing along." Abby interrupted as she raised the rim of her hat up. "How would ya explain that?"

"They're _teenagers_. What's there ta explain?"

"Alright, that's enough for now." Nigel butted in as he folded his hands behind his back. "I'm going down to the med-bay to speak with Numbuh 21, then we're all going home for some rest. We'll deal with this tomorrow. You have the deck Numbuh 5."

"Cool." the girl nodded as her bald leader walked out the door. Once he was gone, she trailed up to the captain's chair and lounged in it. "As long as we don't crash or nuthin', you guys can do whatever." Abby halfheartedly replied as she reached under the chair and pulled out a magazine and began flipping through it. She lowered it a bit to gave Hoagie one final look before burying herself into her reading.

Hoagie caught Abby's gaze and sighed before turning to monitor the controls. He felt a presence at his side and groaned when he looked up to see Wally standing over him. "What?"

"I jus' don't get it." the blond admitted as he frowned. "I thought you were ova that stupid traitor."

"I just think she's hot! There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" he snapped back. He then flinched once he realized he yelled it, and carefully looked back to Abby. But the girl was only just flipping through her material like always. Hoagie rubbed under his cap before glancing out to the skies ahead.

"There's like a kajillion things wrong with it!"

"Haven't you seen a girl you think is pretty?"

Wally paused as he blinked. "Ya mean loike Mrs. Thompson?"

Hoagie rolled his eyes as he went back flying. "Sure…like Mrs. Thompson." Giving up on the conversation, Wally paced off to try and think of a ways to impress his teacher now that he was thinking about her. Hoagie's fingers drummed lightly against the wheel as his thoughts strayed to Cree. He didn't really think he liked her enough to be in a relationship. No, someone else was on his mind for that purpose. Cree was just a crush. A crush with nice legs, he thought as he smiled and sung quietly to himself.

_She moves and she moves and she moves.  
_

_She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
_

_(With Legs Like That!)_

_She moves and she moves and she moves.  
_

_She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
_

_(With Legs Like That!) _

_She moves and she moves and she moves.  
_

_She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
_

_(With Legs Like That!)_

_She moves and she moves and she moves.  
_

_She moves and she grooves with legs like that!  
_

_With legs like that...  
_

_With legs like that...  
_

_With legs like that...  
_

_With legs like that!_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

**-Transmission Interrupted.

* * *

**

"**With Legs Like That." Zebrahead-**

**I thought the song would fit the way it is, so I didn't spoof it. Only tweaked a line or two. So sorry this took so long, as it's well over two weeks. But I'm hoping now I can get this back on track. As always, song suggestions are appreciated and always considered. Some are already planned out. Hope you had fun reading this, I sure did while writing it.**

**Later. **


End file.
